Erotic Dreams
by dirty red soul
Summary: Kakashi tiene una joven alumna que sueña con él.. veremos si sus sueños se hacen realidad
1. Mi sensei

A Nakora se le iban los ojos al momento de sus entrenamientos… claro, a quien no con semejante espectáculo. Su sensei era uno de los hombres más enigmáticos de toda Konoha, poseedor de una estrepitosa fuerza, talento, sentido del humor… y uno de los cuerpos más hermosos del sitio.

Kakashi intentaba que sus alumnos aprendieran algo, pero no podía si solo uno de ellos parecía hacerle caso. El único chico del equipo, cosa rara en la mayoría de grupos, era el que le prestaba atención; las dos niñas de 15 años que le habían asignado parecían más interesadas en descubrir los componentes del esmalte de uñas a escuchar lo que él les decía. No es que fueran malas a pesar de todo. Una de ellas, Bijin, del clan comerciante Kinpatsu, lo ignoraba ampliamente mientras acomodaba su cabello de la forma más seductora posible; pero debía admitir que la hermosa rubia tenía un talento especial para su clan. Ella podía manejar la frecuencia en Hertz del sonido… cosa útil en todas las misiones pues servía como ofensiva y defensiva. La otra chica era más problemática. Él sabía que era fantástica en tai jutsu, pero cuando entrenaba con ella cuerpo a cuerpo, la pobre apenas podía cerrar los puños.

Pobre Kakashi, debió quedarse como ANBU; educar a unos bándalos mimosos no era algo que le hubiesen enseñado en la escuela Ninja. Pero ya qué, tenía que hacerlo, el alquiler de su departamento no se pagaba solo, y lo más probable es que a la casera le valiera madre las peripecias que él tuviera que pasar.

Pero mientras Kakashi imaginaba el mundo con 2 alumnos hombres y una sola mujer para así no tener que enseñar a un solitario, Nakora estaba sentada en el pasto híper ventilando. No es que no se haya fijado antes, pero justamente ese día, a causa del verano y del ejercicio físico, la ropa de su sensei se veía especialmente ajustada; y ella ni siquiera quería pensarlo… sí claro… pero había una zona que se veía más ajustada que otras, posiblemente por su tamaño.

Ella no quería admitirlo, pero ya no tenía 12 años, ahora tenía 15, y aunque antes tenía una relación muy cercana con su sensei, los 3 años que habían pasado la habían llevado a conocer a sus hormonas; esas cosas horrendas que hacen que uno se vuelva un poco tímido y se quede estático pensando cosas que no debería estar pensando. Así es, Nakora desde hacía un tiempo que pensaba muchas cosas; en realidad; las soñaba. No está bien acosar a una persona en su trabajo sexualmente, pero ya había soñado que acosaba a esa persona porque era trabajador sexual. No podía ser, no podía seguir soñando esas cosas con su sensei, y peor aun, no podía seguir soñando con su sensei cuando este le estaba hablando.

¡Hey¡ Despierta.- Le dijo Bijin en voz baja- el viejo te habla.

¿Ah?- Respondió Nakora, con la cara aun embobada.

Chicas, no es que me guste inmiscuirme en sus conversaciones, pero, ¿sería mucho esfuerzo para ustedes interrumpir la charla por un momento?- Kakashi tenía ya una venita resaltándole en el cuello, si no tuviera máscara, posiblemente asustaría un poco la cara que debía de estar poniendo en ese momento.

Oye, te está hablando a ti también.- Susurró la castaña.

Sí, pero de las dos, la más interesada eres tú.- Concluyó la rubia, soltando una risita de satisfacción al darse cuenta de lo avergonzada que se sentía su amiga porque ese comentario no había sido emitido en voz baja.

Por toda respuesta a esto último, la chica de pelo largo dirigió la mirada hacia su sensei, comprobó que este no había prestado atención a nada de lo que habían dicho desde que se habían ido acercando… solo estaba ahí parado, parecía estar contando hasta 100 mentalmente.

…nta y nueve y cien. Uf, mucho mejor. Bueno, esta vez les enseñaré a armar trampas. Si el perímetro está cerrado, lo mejor para protegerse, es armar una trampa que…

Debes concentrarte Nakora, debes de escuchar todas y cada una de las palabras que salen de los sensuales labios de tu sensei… oh mierda, no, ni siquiera le haz visto la boca… pero apuesto a que tiene una boca hermosa, y tal vez una lengua muy talen… maldición, este día pinta mal.- pensó, mirando fijamente a su sensei a los ojos pero centralizada en sus propias ideas, por lo cual este pensó que le estaba escuchando con mucha atención…

Bien, entonces, ya que pareces tan interesada Nakora, tú serás la primera en intentarlo.

Este… sí sensei.- ¿Intentar qué?

Ponte en posición.- Dijo, señalando con el dedo el centro del claro en el que estaban.

Ammm… sí…- ¿Cuál posición? Se preguntó, avanzando hacia donde sea que el sexy dedo de su sensei indicaba.

Está bien muchachos, comencemos.

Nakora no estaba preparada para nada de lo que le sucedería, de hecho, estaba en otra nota, no tenían la misma sintonía, un abismo los separaba, ¿cómo explicarlo? Ah, sí, estaba volada. Se paró en el claro y miró aparentando seguridad hacía donde estaba su grupo, se cuadró como si esperase ser atacada, sacó una kunai, y Kakashi la noqueó de un solo golpe en la cabeza… las siguientes imágenes en aparecer fueron los redondos y borrosos rostros de sus compañeros de equipo… y el pecho de su sensei soportando todo su peso y una recias manos ventilándola.

Despertaste, ¿estás bien?- Preguntó el joven chico

¿Qué pasó?

Nada, solo que él te pidió que armases una trampa alrededor para protegerte y que sacases una kunai cuando estuviese lista para poder empezar el simulacro.- Respondió la otra chica.

¿Y luego?

Ah, luego te golpeó en la cabeza, saliste volando por los aires y aterrizaste de cabeza sobre la tierra- Dijo ella nuevamente, gesticulando con las manos el despegue y la caída de su amiga, con el mismo tono despreocupado de antes.

Me quiero parar… por favor, suélteme.- Se tambaleó un poco pero consiguió despegarse del pecho de su sensei, para luego caer nuevamente en los brazos de… nadie T.T

Kakashi sensei, creo que ella necesita atención médica, sinceramente, usted la golpeó muy fuerte.

Yo pensé que iba a bloquear ese ataque, Surippa… la he visto hacerlo contigo muchas veces… ¿por qué no entrena conmigo como entrena con ustedes?

Estoy segura de que se debe a que con usted cree que debe de probar algo, como si la estuviera evaluando, y que con nosotros solo se divierte.

¿Es eso?- Preguntó el hombre al muchacho.

Y…s-sí, sí.- Dijo él, leyendo en los ojos de su amiga la petición de apoyo que ésta le hacía.

Ah…- Suspiró resignado- la llevaremos al hospital.

¿Levaremos? No sensei, yo tengo que regresar a casa, papá quiere que acuda y me familiarice más con los negocios de la familia, sólo así me permite venir hasta aquí a entrenarme.

Yo le ayudo sensei… ¡AUCH¡ ¡¿Qué te pasa?¡- Gritó Surippa al recibir el fuerte peñiscón de la rubia.

¿Cómo que qué me pasa sabandija? Tú prometiste venir hoy a mi casa y conocer a mi padre… Hum, si quieres salir conmigo más te vale que hagas el esfuerzo.- Finalizó, con gran convicción.

¿Qué? Pero si yo ni siquiera quiero salir contigo, yo quiero salir con ella… ¡AUCH¡ ¡¿Y ahora qué te hice?¡- Volvió a gritar el muchacho.

Humm- Gruñó Kakashi- Será mejor que YO la lleve al hospital- Dijo firme, enfatizando el yo con molestia. Así tendré por lo menos un minuto de silencio, paz y tranquilidad Pensó, con esperanza.

Pero para una señorita que aun seguía inconciente, uno de sus más grandes sueños se iban a hacer realidad… y no hablamos de un sueño cualquiera, no; en este sueño incluía un hospital, poca ropa, camas anchas, el blanco inmaculado de las paredes de un cuarto de hospital conteniendo los gemidos placenteros de una pareja muy diferente y a cierto hombre peli plateado, inspiración de todos los sueños eróticos en su joven, pero apasionada alumna.


	2. Malos entendidos y karma

**Malos entendidos y karma**

¿Se puede saber que demonios ocurre contigo?

No me ocurre nada.

Pero qué… primero, le mentiste al sensei. Tú obtienes todo lo que deseas. Dices, quiero un pony, y ahí está tu pony; quiero un pastel, ahí está tu pastel… ¡quiero ser dueña del mundo y que todos bailen la macarena conmigo y lo tienes¡

¿Y qué hay con eso?

Que en ningún momento tenías que ir donde tu padre ha encargarte de ningún negocio familiar. Eso es lo que hay. ¡Ah¡ Luego, dijiste que YO quería salir contigo… otra cosa es que TÚ seas la que quiere salir conmigo…

¿Disculpa? Preferiría meter la mano dentro de la boca de un lagarto… eso por lo menos sería mucho más excitante que salir contigo.

¿Qué insinúas?

Que para ti el sinónimo de la palabra diversión es entrenarte hasta sudar tanto que tu olor termine fulminando el sentido del olfato.

Y tú solo te preocupas por meterte en la vida de los demás y arruinarles la existencia.

En eso te equivocas. Sí, me estoy metiendo en la vida de dos personas, pero no precisamente para arruinarlas.

¿Eh?

Entiéndelo sabandija… ¡Hump¡ ¿Sabes qué? Mejor olvídalo.

Por lo menos sé amiga suficiente y ven conmigo a ver qué le sucedió a Nakora.

Es justamente lo que decía… tú nunca entenderás cómo están funcionando las cosas entre nosotros.

¿Entre tú y yo?

Ajjj, ¡no¡. Me refiero en el equipo, entre Nakora y el sensei.

Oye… ahora sí que debo de admitir que no te entiendo nada.

Típico.

No, es que… ¿Nakora y el sensei? ¿es eso posible?

Sí.

¡Maldito pedófilo¡ Hay que ir e informarle a los…

Bijin retrajo el brazo y lo estiró para alcanzar con mayor facilidad el pantalón de su amigo… a continuación, lo jaló tan fuerte hacia arriba que por un momento, lo convirtió en amigA.

En un cómodo e impecable cuarto de hospital, una quinceañera se despertaba alarmada por un leve y lejano grito masculino que oyó. Éste parecía recargado de dolor, sufrimiento y angustia. Pobre, seguramente debería estarla pasando muy mal. Seguro, algún shinobi lo escucharía y lo rescataría. De no ser así, probablemente sufriría un dolor inaguantable durante unos días.

Levantó un poco la cabeza de la almohada. Nakora no podía creer lo que estaba viendo.

Sentado, de espaldas, estaba su sensei, con su infaltable librito. No traía el chaleco verde militar que usualmente usaba, por lo que la ceñida tela que recubría su cuerpo se veía exquisita. Nakora debatía internamente en decirle algo o seguir callada admirándolo. ¿Qué le diría? ¿Hola sensei, es así como te soñé siempre solo que estabas casi desnudo y sentado encima mío? ¿Qué? La pregunta retumbó fuertemente en la habitación, por lo que Kakashi se giró preocupado y corrió hacia su alumna.

Tranquila, ha sido solo una pesadilla.

¿Una qué?- ¿Pesadilla? Es el mejor momento de mi vida idiota, esto no es una pesadilla, es el paraíso.

Una pesadilla, lo que sea que te haya hecho gritar, era solo un sueño.

Oh, sí, claro, un sueño, jejeje.- Esto me está asustando… creo que es psíquico…- jejeje, pero sí acertó sensei, lo que me hizo gritar fue el pensamiento de un sueño que he tenido últimamente…

¿Quieres hablar de eso?- Preguntó Kakashi, ligeramente arrepentido.

No, no sensei.- No creo que sea conveniente hablarle de mis sueños eróticos con usted… ni seguir soñando despierta con usted en frente -.-

¿Cómo te encuentras?- Dijo él, acercando una silla y sentándose junto a ella.

Acalorada.- Rayos. Dile no a la sinceridad.

¿Abro las ventanas?

S-sí, sí, por favor.- Haz la falsa sonrisa, haz la falsa sonrisa.

Kakashi la miró extrañado. La chica tenía una mueca extraña en la cara. Le hizo recordar esa vez a la que fue a cuidar a un grupo de pequeños terroristas disfrazados de niños. Los mocosos querían ver Alicia en el País de las Maravillas… él prefería ver Alicia en el País de las Metidillas, la imagen de por sí era bastante sugestiva. Su alumna no se parecía a ninguna de las dos Alicias, pero en ese momento tenía la sonrisa del gato de la película infantil.

Listo, aire fresco.- Para aminorar lo pesado que se encuentra el ambiente aquí- Pensó, algo fastidiado.

Él no sabía porqué, pero esa chica era muy rara. Antes, cuando tenía unos 12 años, era muy alegre, muy amistosa, muy ingeniosa; era una niña muy agradable. Pero ahora, ahora que tenía 15, era como todo lo opuesto a aquella niña; parecía que la incomodaba cuando él le hablaba y por eso se le subían rápidamente los colores a la cara, solo le dirigía la palabra cuando tenía qué, le contestaba con poquísimas palabras y a veces ni siquiera le respondía… a pesar de eso, ya era hora de que aceptara que eso no podía seguir así. A ella le pasaba algo con él, puede que lo odiase, y tener algo así en el equipo no era bueno para las misiones. La chica apenas sí ponía de su parte cuando entrenaba con él, eso había que aclararlo.

¿Por qué no eres una chica normal? Pensaba Nakora. Pudiste enamorarte de quien sea, cualquiera. Hasta el Hokage parece más alcanzable que este sujeto. Pero no. Decidiste que tenías que fijarte en la persona más distante que había en la aldea. Para colmo, es mayor de edad y tú no sabes ni cómo es su vida. Y creo que me está hablando hace un buen tiempo y yo ni cuenta… procura contestarle esta vez y no ponerte roja de la vergüenza pedazo de alarmista Se recriminó mentalmente.

…

Ya estoy alcanzando un límite que no suelo alcanzar, Nakora.

¿Sensei?

No me escuchaste, ¿verdad?

Eh… lo escuché, sí, es solo que, estaba, pensando.

Dime, ¿qué te pasa conmigo?

No podía ser más franco ¿A mí? ¿Con usted? Jajaja, noh.- Dijo, exagerando y terminando con un movimiento de la mano para restarle importancia.

¿Entonces?

Éste vino hoy decidido Entonces… ajum- se aclaró la garganta- Entonces.-dijo suspirando.

Está bien, me rindo. Seré honesto contigo, ¿de acuerdo? Me molestas.

¿Ah?- ¿Pero qué…

No me agrada tu actitud, y últimamente tampoco me agradas tú…

Esto no me puede estar pasando…

…si tienes algo contra mí, solo debes decirlo. Ya estoy harto de entrenar a una sola persona todos los días. Ninguna de ustedes hace el esfuerzo y tú ni siquiera me escuchas cuando hablo…

Él tenía razón, esto es una pesadilla…

…así que hoy mismo pediré que te transfieran a otro equipo.

Ahora sí, había que darle crédito a Kakashi; había logrado que su rebelde alumna le escuchara durante 5 minutos seguidos… aunque, aun así, no había logrado que le hablase. Sí, Nakora se había quedado petrificada al escuchar lo que él decía; y la idea le parecía horrible. Se suponía que iría a estar ahí, con él, y que tal vez pudiesen establecer algún vínculo… no asustarlo con pensamientos psicóticos y que creyera que ella era una inadaptada social y que lo detestaba a muerte.

Y-yo… yo…

No creo que haya otra solución.

¡SENSEI¡

Oh no, lo que le faltaba a esta desgraciada situación… un chico furioso, frenético y aparentemente adolorido.

Surippa, ¿qué haces… ¡oh, por Dios¡ ¿estás bien? ¿por qué caminas así?

La chica de cabellera larga sabía de lo que hablaba. El muchacho había entrado a la habitación sudando, con la cara rasguñada, la ropa desgarrada y con una mano en su entrepierna mientras se retorcía lentamente de dolor.

¿Qué es todo esto? ¿Te atacaron?- Y quítate la mano de la entrepierna… hay, este no es mi día… pero al menos, Surippa distraerá la tensión que tenemos en la habitación

Nakora, quédate echada, descansa. Surippa, ¿qué pas…

¡CÁLLATE perpetrador de la inocencia¡

O.O Surippa ¿qué te…

En eso, corriendo y levantando polvo llegó Bijin. Ésta traía cuerdas y el cabello muy desordenado. Se tiró encima del chico y trató de amarrarlo.

¡Bijin, ¿qué haces?¡ ¿Qué pasa aquí?- Este par se volvió loco. No se les puede dejar ni un segundo a solas que pierden la noción de la realidad… tal vez sean esquizofrénicos.

Oh, no te preocupes amiga, no pasa nada… ¡QUÉDATE QUIETO¡-dijo, amarrando al muchacho- ¡Kakashi sensei¡ Veo que está cuidando a Nakora, perfecto, nosotros ya vinimos, vimos, y nos vamos, jejeje…

¡YO NO ME VOY A NINGUNA PARTE¡ ¡NO LA DEJARÉ CON ESTE ASALTA CUNAS¡- Gritó eufórico el muchacho señalando al alto y espigado hombre.

¿Yo?- Dijo Kakashi, señalándose a sí mismo con un dedo y poniendo cara de desconcierto.

¡SÍ, TÚ, ROMPE HOGARES, ROBA NOVIAS, VIEJO VERDE¡- Volvió a gritar Surippa, esta vez agitando los brazos y casi echando espuma por la boca.

Ok. Él es esquizofrénico. Y hay que callarlo de una vez… esto es demasiado vergonzoso, y la gente del hospital se está acercando, rayos.

Nakora tenía razón. Las enfermeras estaban agolpadas a la puerta, y algunos enfermos habían ido a curiosear el bullicioso berrinche del joven enfermo que yacía tirado en el suelo y la joven enfermera que intentaba regresarlo a la sala de psiquiatría. Lo malo en esas especulaciones era que Surippa no era ningún enfermo ni hacía ningún berrinche y Bijin no era ninguna enfermera de ningún psiquiátrico.

Por toda respuesta, llamaron a seguridad, y en menos de lo que se pone una inyección, Surippa había sido sedado por los enfermeros ayudantes del psiquiátrico que había en uno de los pisos del hospital.

¡Listo¡ ¡Uff¡ ¡Qué calor¡ Jejeje, gracias muchachos por eso, ahora este loquito podrá regresar a su celda acolchada y no causar daño a nadie.

Bijin, Surippa no es un loco… se emociona rápido, es cierto, pero no está demente.

Oh, cállate Nakora, esto no hubiera ocurrido si no fuera por ti después de todo.

¿Por mí? ¿Yo qué tengo que ver?

Oh, cállate.

Cállense las dos.

Lo siento sensei.- Murmuraron las dos chicas ante el tono de voz enojado del hombre.

Más te vale arreglar todo esto Bijin. Surippa puede terminar en grandes aprietos.- Susurró de forma preocupada la castaña.

No te preocupes, lo tengo cubierto. Le explico a papá la situación a medias y él sale a rescatar a esa sabandija.- Contestó en voz baja la rubia, segura de sí misma.

Señorita, menos mal que la encontré. Me dijeron que usted estaba libre y necesitamos su ayuda.- Le dijo, agarrándola de un brazo, un doctor canoso y encorvado a la alta y rubia chica que vestía un traje blanco que se confundía fácilmente con el de las jóvenes que trabajaban en el hospital.

Esto… pero oiga, yo no…

No la escucho bien, disculpe, olvidé mi audífono.

Oh, diablos… le digo que yo no soy enfer…

Sí, no se preocupe, ya tenemos preparados los instrumentos, solo requerimos de una enfermera más que asista el parto.

¿El qué? No, no, digo… ¡no soy enfermera¡ ¿Me escuchó?

Oh no, no necesita ducharse, con que se lave las manos estará bien; y póngase una de las mascarillas y de las batas verdes… ¿sabe utilizar la incubadora? Esta mujer ha tenido problemas en partos anteriores por eso…

¡QUÉ NO SOY ENFERMERA VIEJO SORDO¡

En fin… si Surippa iba a permanecer sedado por un tiempo y con una camisa de fuerza alrededor del cuerpo, Bijin merecía presenciar un parto de trillizos y desmayarse durante él. Se llama karma.


	3. Las sonrisas pasan a borrarse

**Las sonrisas pasan a borrarse**

Kakashi miró de reojo a su alumna y vio que ésta se encontraba roja como un semáforo en señal de stop. Parecía afiebrada. El alboroto que había causado ese par debía de haberla molestado. Quizá él tendría que hablar con ella… ¿pero por qué todo él? ¿No había alguien más? Él ni siquiera le simpatizaba a ella y ahora tendría que quedarse más tiempo para ver cómo estaba. Un día perfecto, templado, con un cómodo árbol y el mejor capítulo del Icha Icha Paradise se habían esfumado por pasar el resto del día cuidando de una chica malhumorada y enfermiza que tenía, posiblemente, poquísimas ganas de pasar el día con él.

¿Se habrá dado cuenta de por qué Surippa le dijo todas esas cosas? Se preguntaba nerviosamente la de piel trigueña. ¡Aughshhhhh! Pero si yo ni siquiera quería pasar el resto del día con él. Yo solo quería verlo un rato, como todos los días en los entrenamientos o las misiones, verlo, fantasear con él y luego regresar a mi casita a seguir contemplándolo en mis sueños… pero no. Kakashi tenía que descerebrarme, ella tenía que contarle a nuestro obsesivo amigo toda la situación y él luego tenía que venir a hacerle un escándalo. Nakora bufó furibunda. Y ahora, Kakashi sensei me está mirando… debe de pensar que lo odio con toda mi alma… lo mejor será sonreírle y mostrarme amable.

Ahí estaba otra vez esa fingida sonrisa. Era tan parecida a ese gato del país de las maravillas. Nunca pensé que hubiese alguien a quien nunca le haya hecho nada y que me odiara con toda su alma. Digo, si yo le hubiese hecho algún daño, bueno, se justifica… pero en este caso yo no le he hecho absolutamente nada. Es más, lo único que he hecho todo este tiempo es quedarme parado entrenando a este grupito… y viene Surippa y me grita de todo. Justo cuando pensaba que podía confiar en que había alguien cuerdo en el equipo… y resulta ser el más loco de todos. ¿De donde habrán surgido todos sus insultos? Kakashi ya estaba sentado, inconsciente de que sus propios pensamientos lo habían sumido en tal trance que se fue a sentar en el alfeizar de la ventana. ¿Yo rompe cunas? Já, si yo no me acercaría ni a una cuna ni a un bebé nunca en mi vida, al menos que quiera probar una nueva forma de espantar a la gente Dijo, sin darse cuenta del verdadero significado de ese insulto, y recordando la vez en que había tenido que sostener un bebé forzado por una madre furibunda que agredía a un marido borracho mientras que él intentaba cumplir con una misión y no vomitar por el denso olor del pañal del recién nacido.

Oh, se ve tan hermoso con la luz del atardecer filtrándose por sus cabellos y delineando su incorregible cuerpo Dijo la quinceañera, escondiendo una sonrisa. ¡Oh por la…! No puede ser, cada día estoy más interesada en él… ¿qué voy a hacer? Si sigo así siento que voy a terminar explotando. Se lo digo… ¡ERES DEMENTE¡ ¿cómo se lo vas a decir? Se gritó mentalmente, dándose golpecitos contra el respaldar de la cama.

¿Roba novias? Un distraído Kakashi seguía enfrascado en sus propias cavilaciones sin presenciar todas las vueltas y contracciones que hacía su alumna detrás de él, intentando aparentemente ahogarse con una almohada. ¿Surippa tenía novia? ¿Qué no era Bijin o una de las chicas que su padre le suele presentar? ¿Yo le he robado una? La única que me llevé fue la chica de Guy, y eso porque ésta me pidió desesperada que hiciera cualquier cosa por sacudírselo de encima así que… bueno, el agradecimiento fue muy bueno… Caviló, la máscara ocultaba una ligera mueca de satisfacción, muy poco notoria ya que, al fin y al cabo, para él no era algo que fuera principalmente especial. … ¿Surippa se habrá enterado de que hice eso? Esta mueca si fue mucho más notoria. El solo hecho de pensar que su alumno pudiera saber algo de su vida privada le horrorizaba… había que silenciarlo, a cualquier precio.

Muy bien, decidido… esto de intentar desnucarte contra el respaldar no funciona… y las almohadas sí dejan respirar no importa cuan fuerte las presiones, se filtra aire… pero aun no probé una bolsa… no, no, deja de pensar formas de suicidarte, mejor piensa qué decir ahora. Decidió Nakora.

Sensei, no vaya a caerse de la ventana.- Dijo con seca y queda voz O fuck… eso sonó a una amenaza, además, él es un shinobi, y uno de los mejores, ¿cómo cuernos se va a caer de una ventana? Ni que sea tarado.

Entonces, ese crío sabe algo de mí. No lo puedo permitir. Debería hacerle una visita personal al psiquiátrico. La forma más fácil de resetear su cabecita es con un golpe sordo en la sien, pero podría matarlo… aun así, eso solucionaría todos mis problemas… pero está penalizado matar a tus alumnos…hum. Pensó el hombre, colocando un pie fuera de la ventana y dejándolo colgar.

Bueno, Kakashi sensei… sé que usted y yo no hemos interactuado mucho. Es anchuroso mi saber en el caso de que usted no fragüe ni conciba ningún acicate para re valorizar nuestra poca partidaria relación de párvula-pedagogo, pero podría tal vez vislumbrar como hecho ecuánime su laudo germinal de transferirme de equipo.- Dijo, de corrido la chica, haciendo una estrepitosa, y no planeada, pausa para respirar. ¡Respira, respira¡ Oh mierda… casi me ahogo. ¿Por qué me pongo tan nerviosa? ¿Me habrá entendido? Ni yo misma me entendí… esas palabras me las aprendí leyendo el diccionario en mis ratos libres… ¿Quién demonios lee el diccionario en sus ratos libres? Maldito Iruka sensei, tú y tus planes para educar al futuro… jamás debí de haberte hecho caso… apuesto a que Kakashi no conocía ni la mitad de las palabras que usé… y, en su defecto, se quedó dormido antes de que terminara T.T. Sufrió la menor, estrellándose la mano contra la frente dramáticamente.

Pero ¿de donde sacó lo de viejo verde? Para empezar, yo no estoy viejo… mi cabello es así, tampoco paso de los 30 años… estoy en perfecta forma física… no tengo arrugas, y ¿eso qué importa? Si las tuviera, tampoco las verían. Dijo, tocando su máscara. ¿Viejo verde? ¿Verde? ¡Viejo? ¿Ah? ¡UN MOMENTO¡ Concluyó, al fin, el sensei. Roba novias… él no tiene novia pero me dijo que aspiraba a tener una, una que estaba muy cerca de él, que veía todos los días, que estaba ahí nomás, a su costado, hasta dijo el nombre… Nakora. Pero, puede que me equivoque… ese día era el estreno de Icha Icha Paradise: The Movie así que casi no le hice caso a lo que me dijera el niño. Pero eso explicaría todo: perpetrador de la inocencia, viejo verde, roba novias… aun no sé qué tiene que ver la cuna en todo esto pero… ¿acaso él imaginaba que yo… y ella… ¿NOSOTROS? Comprendió, por fin, el hombre, que en pleno apogeo de ideas decidió pararse… olvidando que el suelo estaba a unos 10 metros de altura ya que se encontraba aun en la ventana.

¡Kakashi sensei¡

Nakora corrió hacia la ventana, acto seguido, tropezó con la sábana y cayó al suelo, maldijo a todos los padres de la santísima orden del dinosaurio cavernario y se levantó enérgicamente… luego avistó a dos extraños que la tomaron de las muñecas. Uno de ellos la empujo para atrás y aplicó presión, se oyó un fuerte crujido y Nakora advirtió que era su muñeca rompiéndose ante el cruel movimiento de aquel insólito visitante. El otro, que aun la tenía de la muñeca sana, la cogió del cuello y la atrajo hacia sí, la levantó para poner a la chica de 1.61 a su altura y le rasgó en definitiva la bata de hospital que traía.

Desnuda y desprotegida, aun con la conmoción latente en el rostro, percibió, gracias a la luz que minutos atrás había servido para contemplar a su sensei, su más grande añoranza en todo momento, servía también para descubrir de la oscuridad el rostro del sujeto que la tenía del cuello.

Tú… suéltame… ¡Ayuda¡

La gran mano en su cuello no la dejaba respirar ni hablar. Estaba atragantándose con su propia saliva. El grito de auxilio no había podido hacerse paso entre esa mano y su cuello, por lo que nadie podía haberla escuchado.

Una mano la llevó al suelo y la puso boca abajo. Nakora pensó que iban a hacerle algo mucho más malo que romperle la muñeca… posiblemente, si salía de ahí viva, se iría con mucho menos que una simple bata rota…

Kakashi seguía en el suelo, pensando que cómo era posible que alguien como él fuera tan tonto como para caerse de una ventana por pensar simplemente en él… y su alumna. Pero no era solamente él y su alumna… por algún motivo… eran él, una cama, un disfraz de conejita play boy y la canción Roxanne de The Police que siempre le había parecido una canción muy sensual para ambientar un agradable momento con una chica bonita e igual de sensual que bailase al ritmo de la canción mientras se desvest… ¡NO¡ Se reprimió el grito, alarmado por un extraño sentimiento. Es una niña… es muy chica… ni siquiera a tenido enamorado o primer beso ¿y tú ya quieres… que… haga… cosas que ni en Icha Icha Paradise: the Movie hicieron? Odio admitirlo… pero tengo muy buenas ideas… pero ¡no¡ … solo se me ocurren cuando pienso en ella… ¿desde cuando empecé a sentir algo así? Kakashi sabía que su alumna lo atraía de una manera muy especial, algo que no podía comprender… era casi como si lo llamase explícitamente a él… pero ella lo odiaba… entonces de repente solo le atraía el hecho de saber que era una fruta prohibida que además jamás le daría ni la hora.

Ella no sabía si llorar o gritar. Estaba ya boca abajo, pero solo escuchaba a los tipos decir cosas como: ¡Hay que apurarnos, no tenemos mucho tiempo¡ Ella hubiese preferido escucharlos decir: ¡Hay que soltar a la muchacha, ella no tiene la culpa de que seamos unos gorilas ignorantes¡ Pero eso era demasiado, fantasear con Kakashi estaba bien, pero fantasear con que la dejasen ir era demasiado.

¿Encontraste la marca? ¡Rápido¡

Esta niña rolliza no tiene ninguna marca por ningún lado.

¿Rolliza? Peso 56 kilos, soy curvilínea, disculpen por no ser un palo con falda. Pensó ofendida, al mismo tiempo que se sentía aliviada al pensar que quizá no se aprovecharían de ella por no ser suficientemente atractiva para ellos.

¡La encontré¡ Sí es ella.

Se sintió ultrajada de todas formas. Ya ellos se habían ido, pero ella se sentía ultrajada. Cuando el hombre dijo que lo había encontrado, puso su mano en la cara interior de sus piernas, muy cerca de su entrepierna; de hecho, la había volteado para ver mejor la cicatriz que tenía ahí. Había percibido como el otro hombre había abierto bien los ojos para mirarla, a ella, no a la cicatriz. Él puso también su mano en la marca y con un dedo empezó a recorrer el corto espacio que había entre ese punto y uno más delicado. Por suerte, el otro hombre le había empujado a un lado, diciéndole que, como en un principio él mismo había dicho, debían apresurarse porque había poco tiempo.

Se fueron, aun así, el hombre que la había mirado de esa forma se acercó a ella, le acarició el rostro descaradamente y la miró de arriba abajo, haciendo énfasis en las áreas más prominentes en la anatomía de una mujer. Se sentía ultrajada. Jamás nadie la había tocado de esa forma, nunca la habían visto desnuda, ni quería que así fuera… quizá con Kakashi en alguna manera quería intimidad, pero aun así sentía mucho miedo y creía que las cosas tenían que ir en una relación a pasos muy pequeños, para así disfrutar de un mayor sentido de responsabilidad y entereza. ¿Cuán dañados estarían sus ideales ahora?


	4. Los dos planes

**Los dos planes**

¿Estás muy asustada?- Preguntó una muchacha muy bonita, alta y esbelta, de cabello rubio y ojos marrones oscuros.

No.

Vamos, soy tu amiga, tu mejor amiga. Yo sé que sientes…

¡Tú no sabes cómo rayos me siento¡ A ti no te manosearon dos hombres extraños. Además, hace dos días que no puedo ni entrar al maldito baño en paz porque una oleada de ANBUS se agolpa en la ventana y en la puerta para vigilarme… no puedo salir, no puedo comer, no puedo dormir, no puedo hacer nada sin escuchar sus sigilosos movimientos detrás de mí.

El Hokage solo intenta protegerte…

¡Pues que se vaya a proteger a su abuela¡ ¡Sí desgraciados ANBUS, dije a su abuela¡

Ya debe estar muerta.- Dijo la rubia, riendo nerviosamente ya que no había podido evitar demostrar que la reacción de su amiga le provocaba una ligera risa.

Oh, genial, ríete. Si te digo que estoy asustada hasta la médula porque todas las noches creo que esos tipejos entrarán a mi habitación para transgredirme o algo parecido, a ti te debe causar mucha risa.

Yo sé que estás muy asustada. Pero debes de comprender que no hay forma de que nadie ingrese a tu casa estando toda esta horda de ninjas cubriendo las entradas, las salidas… y las puertas del baño.

Nakora estiró un poco los labios en una sonrisa. A pesar de todo, su Bijin era la única que la hacía reír… ella podía hacer que Nakora se riera hasta en un funeral. Por eso, cuando su amiga se ofreció a visitarla y ayudarla escapar por un rato fuera de su súper protegido hogar, Nakora no pudo decir que no. Con ella ya no tenía tanto miedo, ella le hacía olvidar rápidamente muchas cosas tristes, pero lo que había pasado era un asunto muy grave.

Así me gusta, mucho más tranquila. Oye, ¿y Kakashi sensei?

¿Qué hay con él?

Escuché que lo hirieron e hicieron saltar por la ventana y que aterrizó muy mal.

Ah… s-sí… sí, así fue.- Si en verdad supieras que el muy tarado saltó prácticamente solito de la ventana por alguna estúpida razón y que yo mentí para rescatar su ego, te morirías de la risa.

La más bajita de las dos chicas había sido encontrada por su sensei cuando éste subió nuevamente a la habitación del hospital. Es cierto que Kakashi había tenido una sesión con sus más extrañas ilusiones, y que estas involucraban a Nakora desnuda o en proceso de desnudación… pero jamás pensó que la encontraría de esa forma. Presa de pánico y con la cara arrebolada de furia, Nakora estaba tirada en el suelo, completamente despojada de ropa alguna e inmóvil. El miedo que Kakashi sintió cuando se acercó aminoró lentamente al darse cuenta de que lo único que tenía era la mano rota, un gran susto y el orgullo herido, pero estaba bien.

Su sensei la abrazó. Al principio solo se acercó a ella cautelosamente, buscando alguna presencia sospechosa que estuviese aun en las cercanías para así hacerla pagar por le que sea que le hubiese hecho a la muchacha. Al confirmar que el o los atacantes se habían esfumado, se arrodilló junto a la chica, temiendo que su estado fuese peor de lo que esperaba; Kakashi se alegró al descubrir que sus daños eran mucho menos graves que lo que en un principio se imaginaba. Cuando la vio ahí, solo pudo mirarla a la cara, pero sus ojos estaban clavados en el suelo; él acercó una mano a la suya y ella la apretó con fuerza. Inevitablemente, no puedo contener la necesidad de abrazarla. Sabía que lo necesitaba, si le agradase o no o si él sintiese algo, ya no importaba. Lo importante es que ella ahora convulsionaba silenciosamente en su pecho, ahogando gemidos de impotencia y rastros de una penosa situación. Él cerró más los brazos y alcanzó una sábana que había en el suelo, mientras fortalecía el vínculo con su alumna mediante ese abrazo, cubrió su cuerpo con la sábana. Los médicos pasaban y las enfermeras también con sus respectivos pacientes, todos ellos ajenos a lo que acontecía en esa habitación.

Nakora recordaba con cierta alegría el triste suceso. Estuvo tres días presa de un horrible pavor y no quería salir a ningún sitio. El primer día, el mismo que en el que se dio el suceso, había regresado a casa acompañada de su sensei y de su madre. Los dos días siguientes habían sido desalentadores para ella. Pero este, el cuarto día, parecía más brillante que los demás. Hoy se sentía con más ánimo. Hoy podía rememorar que, en ese corto período y después de toda la subversión, había sentido el cálido abrazo de la persona que amaba y su más sincera preocupación.

¿LA PERSONA QUE AMABA? ¿Qué no era un gusto, una ilusión, un amor pasajero, cualquier cosa menos amor real? Sí, estaba enamorada. Nakora Hatake, Hatake Nakora. ¡NO ES MOMENTO PARA VER SI SU APELLIDO PEGA CON MI NOMBRE¡ OH ¿AHORA QUÉ HARÉ? Se agarró la cabeza y…

¡Hey¡ ¿Qué pasa? ¿Te duele la cabeza?

¿Qué?

No te preocupes. El doctor dijo que en estos días podías experimentar estados de shock y esas cosas. Todo estará bien.

¿Qué?

Oh por Dios… creo que es más grave de lo que parece. Creo que perdiste la memoria.

¿Qué?

O quizá olvidaste cómo hablar y que existen palabras que no son monosílabas.

¿Qu…

Una mano se le estrelló contra la boca. Ambas amigas estallaron en una gran risotada y la trigueña golpeó a Bijin con un peluche.

Jajaja. Ah, bueno amiga. Vamos entonces a ejecutar la primera parte de nuestro plan ya sabes qué.- Dijo la rubia, hablando en voz baja para que los ANBUS no se enterasen de lo que planeaban, que era el escape.

Bien. Mamá no me ha dado permiso pero tenemos toda la tarde. Ella está muy preocupada. Más que yo.

Pero si te desestrezas podrás ayudar a tu madre a superar esta situación también ¿no?

Cierto.

Bueno, entonces, vamos por Surippa.

¿A recogerlo? ¿No puede él encontrarse con nosotras?

No…

Porque… ¿?

Porque ocurrió un accidente…

¡¿Qué le hicieron a Surippa?

No te alarmes, no es nada que tenga que ver contigo... bueno, o con lo que te pasó.

¿Entonces?

Y…bueno, sucede que…

Bijin, habla rápido, estoy envejeciendo aquí.

Bueno… resulta que la sabandija escapó del psiquiátrico antes de que mi papi pudiese sacarlo. Así que enviaron a seguridad a buscarlo y terminaron confinándolo en su casa y el doctor le prescribió una receta. Su familia se enojó mucho de que se metiera en semejante lío y ahora lo tienen encerrado en el sótano cumpliendo con la receta del doctor.

O.o

No me mires así.

¡Yo te dije…¡ Te dije que ibas a meterlo en grandes aprietos. ¿Y ahora?

Fácil, no te acalores. Vamos a su casa y le decimos a su mami que vamos a sacarlo a dar una vuelta para que se despeje.

Pero nadie sabe porqué supuestamente enloqueció…

Escucharon lo que le dijo al sensei- Respondió la más alta, dándole no muy disimulados codazos a su amiga- y luego encontraron pornografía en su habitación. Así que los doctores dijeron que puede que haya visto demasiada y que terminó pensando que todos los hombres, incluso los más respetables eran así, como los que veía en esa clase de películas baratas y que imaginó cosas terribles y temió por tú seguridad.

o.O

Sí, lo sé; habría sido más útil si esa preocupación te hubiese salvado de pasar lo que pasaste en el hospital. Sabandija inoportuna.

¿Y ahora?

Y ahora está ahí metido en casa y el médico dijo que parte de su receta era ver 2 horas de televisión al día en que se sintonizaran a Los Rugratz o Bananas en Pijamas y esas cosas.

Tenemos que sacarlo de ahí.

Ambas amigas volvieron a reír estrepitosamente mientras bajaban las escaleras.

El trono era frío y solitario sin nadie que le acompañase. ¿De qué valía toda su riqueza si ella no estaba?

Sus dos subordinados se acercaron a él y de rodillas explicaron nuevamente la situación.

Señor, no podemos acercarnos. Ella está rodeada, vigilada. No hay tregua en el ojo protector que ahora está sobre ella.- Ladró mansamente el más joven

Silencia tu voz, no quiero volver a escucharte por ahora. Me basta con saber que está viva y que ha crecido tan bien como me dijeron.

Hemos obtenido mucha información sobre su actual vida, señor. Es una alumna regular, no destaca mucho por sus habilidades; pero las personas la aprecian mucho y ha heredado ese carisma habitual de su difunta madre y ese don en las artes oscuras de usted.- Pió el otro, de más edad, tratando de agradar a su señor.

¿Actuó con valor?

Sí, señor. No lloró ni demostró dolor cuando lastimamos su muñeca. Y cuando se dio cuenta de que sus esfuerzos por gritar eran en vano, decidió cooperar con nosotros tras asegurarse de que no iríamos a hacerle nada malo.

Será una digna líder.

Lo será, señor, lo será.

Cuando Ijimeru se retiró de la presencia de su señor, se encontró satisfecho con haber encontrado tan bien y tan crecida a la niña que años atrás había tenido que dejar escapar con la doncella. Las cosas pintaban bien para la chica, ya tenía edad suficiente como para hacerse cargo de la verdad y del clan.

-Oye, anciano.

Era Rapamaru, el hombre joven. No pasaría de los 19 años y su contextura musculosa y gruesa y varonil voz le daban un aire galante, siendo en realidad todo un ordinario.

¿Qué quieres?

Lamiéndole las pelotas al otro anciano ¿eh?

Ten más cuidado con lo que suelta tu lengua Rapamaru. Sé que tú careces del filtro que tiene toda la gente normal para pulir las ideas en el trayecto de cerebro a boca… pero no creas que tu brutalidad me hará tolerarte más que a otros.

No te entendí nada anciano. Dejé de escucharte después de que pronunciaras mi nombre. Lo que sí, ¿no te parece ruin decirle al jefe mentiras?

¿A qué te refieres?

Tú lo sabes. El miedo estaba pintado en el rostro de esa niña. Si no lloró es porque estaba tan excitada de que por fin hombre alguno le pusiera mano encima.

Maldito miserable. ¡Deja a la pequeña en paz¡

Te preocupas más por ella que su propio padre, Ijimeru. Alguien diría que tal vez tu excesiva preocupación se debe a algún tipo de aprecio que le tenías a su difunta madre.

Eres una serpiente, estás lleno de ponzoña. Tarde o temprano te morderás la lengua y acabarás envenenándote tú mismo.

Una sombra espigada, mucho más gruesa e imponente que la de los otros dos hombres, se acercó por detrás. Posó una mano sobre el más viejo, su leal súbdito.

Sus amenazas se oyen por todo el pasillo. Basta de incongruencias.

Sí, señor.- Se oyó al unísono.

Rapamaru, he estado considerando lo que me propusiste hace un par de días.

¿Qué le habrá pedido esta horrible alimaña? - Meditaba, Ijimeru.

¿Y qué decidió, señor?

Te concedo 3 días para que lo logres y te deshagas de cualquier estorbo.

Gracias mi señor.- Respondió, firme y sumiso el hombre.

Ahora, desvanécete. Ya te dije que no tenía ganas de escuchar tu voz por el resto del día.

Sí, señor.

Un ¡puf¡ se escuchó y solo quedaron en el pasillo el fiel Ijimeru y su superior.

Señor, perdone usted el atrevimiento pero, ¿qué le pidió Rapamaru?

Más que atrevimiento, es curiosidad. Rapamaru me pidió 3 días para traerme a mi hija de vuelta con el menos de daño posible.

¿Cómo lo hará?- Esto me da mala espina.

Él, a pesar de su brusquedad, es un joven gallardo; sé que Nihomi no podrá resistir la tentación del primer amor. Le he dado tres días para enamorarla y traérmela por las buenas. No quiero raptarla y lastimarla. Es mejor que ella misma coopere.

¿El mismo Rapamaru le propuso esa idea?

Así es.

Ijimeru sabía que, aun habiendo ganado ya la confianza total de su señor, Rapamaru no iría a ser igual de leal que él. Los medios por los que intentaría ganarse el amor de la chica podían ser los adecuados para quedar bien con el jefe, pero, fuera de eso, no sabía qué más podría ocurrírsele hacer con ella.


	5. Visiones inesperadas

**Visiones inesperadas**

La casa del joven adinerado Surippa Tsūgaku era una cosa monstruosa. Tenía ventanales revestidos en blanco mármol y columnas con detalles esculpidos con motivos griegos, la cerca de piedra y los portones de metal negro le daban un toque de elegancia y restricción a toda la casa; el jardín era grande y estaba empedrado el camino que se dirigía a la puerta de cristal que era la de entrada a la gran casa.

¡Mierda¡ Siempre que vengo aquí siento un frío que me cala los huesos.

Hay vamos, ni que fuera la gran cosa.

Tú lo dices porque tu casa es casi tan o más grande que ésta…. Yo en cambio vivo en una especie de hueco…

No seas tan dramática. Si mi mamá tuviera la cuarta parte del gusto que tiene la tuya, mi hogar sería la envidia de toda Konoha… pero ella tiene tanto gusto como un elefante en época de apareamiento.

En efecto, aunque ambas casan eran realmente gigantes, Otome, la madre de Nakora, era la única que sabía decorar un hogar con un gusto infinito. Nakora podía quejarse de que vivía en un lugar mucho más pequeño que el de sus dos mejores amigos y compañeros de equipo, pero jamás de que vivía en un mal lugar.

¿Sí? Buenas tardes.

Buenas tardes Ogoru, somos Bijin y Nakora, ¿estará Surippa?

Señorita Nakora, buenas tardes, pasen usted y la señorita Bijin.

Todo el ambiente era siempre muy formal en casa de Surippa. Él no tenía la libertad que la rubia tenía para hacer y deshacer puesto que, a diferencia de esta, él no era la única hija mujer entre 10 hermanos… de hecho, tenía que soportar ser el hijo medio de los 5 hijos herederos del clan Tsūgaku. El patriarca del clan, el padre de Surippa, se encontraba vestido al más puro estilo de Hugh Hefner; traía un pijama a rayas, una bata superpuesta en terciopelo rojo vino, los bordes negros brillantes, zapatos de vestir, una pipa tallada de madera de sauce y estaba leyendo el periódico.

¡Konnichi wa¡ Takeru-san, no lo veíamos desde la semana pasada, ¿cómo está?

¿Cómo rayos puede Nakora hablarle así a este ogro? Este tipo parece Shreck, solo le falta ser verde. ¡Oh no¡ ahí viene Fiona.- Pensó Bijin.

¡Oh¡ Querido, mira nada más quién es. Es Nakora Oru. Me alegra verte querida, estás muy bonita, y tu pelo está tan largo y hermoso y…

Eso, siga adulándola vieja rata. En esta casa yo soy invisible. Lo único que escucho siempre es: Hola Nakora, qué linda estás Nakora, podrías tirarte un tiro y volarte media cabeza y seguirías siendo preciosa Nakora. ¡Por favor¡

Okusan, gracias por sus cumplidos, me alegra verla. Pero Bijin y yo veníamos por Surippa. Quisiéramos sacarlo a pasear para que se despeje.

Hay lo sabía. Esta chica siempre inquietando a mi pequeño hijo.

La acusación iba señalada para la más alta. Ante esto, la trigueña intervino.

Okusan, Takeru-san, la de la idea fui yo. A pesar de los problemas ocasionados por Surippa-kun, tanto Kakashi sensei como yo y gran parte de los shinobis que asistieron a mi caso, creemos que la preocupación de Surippa-kun no fue del todo ocasionada por la excesiva…bueno, por el material indecente que hallaron en su cuarto.

¡Kuso¡ sí hijita, si hubieses visto; sacamos de debajo de su colchón miles de revistas con fotos prohibidas. Con razón este niño dormía tan mal, se quejaba de que le dolía la espalda, y claro, si tenía un tremendo bulto debajo del colchón…

Bijin no pudo aguantar la risa, pero cuando avistó a la señora de la casa con cara de pocos amigos observándola, tuvo que reprimirse.

Sí, Okusan. Pero ¿usted no piensa que fue una coincidencia enorme que él viniese hasta donde me encontraba aquel día, y que justamente luego ocurriese lo que ocurrió?

Bueno, ahora que lo dices, sí, lo estuve pensando.

¿Cómo que lo estuvo pensando? ¡Masaka¡. Si hasta el viejo está que mira con la boca abierta a esta vieja que concuerda con todo lo que le dice Nakora… méndiga vieja. Concluyó mentalmente la rubia con una ceja en alto.

Si nos permitiese, podríamos ir con Surippa a que se relaje un poco. Para mí, él fue prácticamente mi héroe porque… si le dijese…- Nakora se interrumpió teatralmente dejando que el color le subiera a la cara.

No recuerdes cosas feas, querida. Ya pasó lo peor.

Sí pero, yo no le dije esto a nadie porque no quería que ustedes pasasen el mismo acoso que estoy pasando yo por parte de los ANBUS…- Dijo angelicalmente la morena, sabiendo que sus palabras surtirían efecto-… pero escuché a los que me atacaron decir que no habían podido entrar antes a la habitación porque un chico joven los había visto y había entrado eufórico a alertar a la gente que había dentro.

¡Eres una excelente mentirosa¡ Repetía la de blanquecina tez.

¡Hija¡

Sí señora, pero es mejor que nadie lo sepa, así no los fastidiarán a ustedes.

Entonces mi hijo es una especie de héroe- Finalizó el patriarca, mirando orgulloso hacia un retrato familiar en el que se hallaba su heroico hijo.

Así es, pero los doctores no deben enterarse porque sino le avisarán al Hokage y éste a los ANBUS.

Es cierto, y nosotros no queremos que esos impertinentes se metan más en nuestros asuntos.- Contestó molesto Takeru, recordando como tiempo atrás los ANBUS habían estropeado muchos de sus negocios familiares y ancestrales costumbres.

Surippa estaba en el sótano viendo Teletubis. Sentía que con cada segundo que pasaba se le morían dos neuronas. El doctor había dicho que no quería que sintonizaran ningún canal en el que hubiese féminas, sean grandes o pequeñas, porque ya había visto a bastantes mujeres y necesitaba desintoxicarse… viendo hombres... o supuestos hombres.

Gracias Ogoru.

No, gracias a ustedes. Ahora, el señorito podrá salir de esta patética situación.- Dijo el mayordomo y, acto seguido, se retiró de la estancia.

¿Ah? ¡Nakora¡ ¡Bijin¡ ¡Mis dos mejoras amigas¡

Tranquilo sabandija. Míralo, parece que va a echar espuma por la boca.

Y tú luego te preguntas porqué Okusan no te quiere ni un poquito.

Si se enterase de todas las mentiras que dices me querría más a mí.

Sí, pero no son mentiras. Es dialecto comprimido. Les digo lo que quieren oír… y a veces el fin justifica los medios.

Ajá.

Además, eso va a salvarle el trasero a este degenerado.

T.T No soy un degenerado.

Sí lo eres.- Dijeron conjuntamente ambas chicas.

Bijin se acercó y desamarró al chico de la silla en la que estaba. Nakora se quedó en la puerta apoyada, ya había hecho bastante mintien… digo, dialogando con los padres de Surippa y estaba exhausta.

Aun no puedo creer que hayas hecho que me metieran al manicomio.- Dijo el chico a Bijin.

Y yo aun no puedo creer que hayas venido corriendo al hospital para armarle escándalo a Kakashi.- Dijo Nakora a Surippa.

Entonces, lo que Bijin dijo era verdad. Ella y Kakashi sensei tienen algo… ¿y yo?… tengo que hacer algo.

¿Por qué le defiendes?

Porque es mi amiga.

No, ¿por qué defiendes al sensei?

¡Porque le gusta cabeza de melón¡

Estalló Bijin conteniendo el puño en alto.

¿Por qué te enojas Bijin? Esto es más que raro. Analizó Nakora.

¡Le estaba hablando a ella, no a ti!

¡Pero no te quiere responder! ¿qué no te das cuenta?

¡A VER SI SE CALLAN USTEDES DOS¡

O.o- Cara de ambos.

SÍ, MALDICIÓN, SÍ. ME GUSTA. NO, NO ME GUSTA. YO LO AMO. PUNTO ¿OK? ¡Y SI TIENES UN PROBLEMA CON ESO LO DOBLAS Y TE LO METES POR EL…

Señoritas, amito, temo decirles que serán mejor que se vayan, no son muy discretos.

Interrumpió el mayordomo, Ogoru, y condujo a los tres jóvenes a la salida. Mientras salían, Bijin le explicó con más calma el plan para deshacerse de los ANBUS y lograr disfrutar de un día lleno emoción los tres juntos. Lo primero era ir a su casa, ahí había un pasaje que antes fue usado por su clan para comerciar opio años atrás, un ciclo que su tío en complicidad con su hermano, el padre de Bijin, habían roto. Usarían el túnel para salir de Konoha e ir a donde gusten.

Bien genio, solo un error. Tus padres.

¡Jajaja¡

¿Te volviste loca?

Mira quien habla, el del manicomio eres tú.

Grrr…

Surippa Bijin, dejen de discutir.

Bien. Pero es una idea estúpida. Tu padre no nos dejaría usar el túnel que años atrás servía para pasar opio…- Avistó una sonrisa complaciente en el rostro de ambas chicas.-… ¿o sí?

Por toda repuesta, Bijin se volvió y le sonrió quiñándole un ojo. El chico abrazó a ambas por la espalda y se fueron caminando en dirección a la casa cogidos de los brazos. Ese día iba a ser divertido, sin nadie molestando; no más ANBUS, no más dibujos animados para niños, no más padres neuróticos, no más recetas, no más adultos regañones, no más nada, solo tres adolescentes disfrutando de su adolescencia.

- Debí de haber prestado más atención. Decía la vocecita de la conciencia a un hombre bastante atractivo de unos 27 años. Caerte de una ventana. Es lo peor que me a pasado. Caerme por pensar en mi alumna de otra forma. Es lo más vergonzoso que me ha pasado. Kakashi sabía de qué estaba hablando. Verán, no había mucha gente que le haya visto hacer el ridículo; de hecho, no había nadie más que dos personas. Una de ellas era Guy… un día en que en una misión se dejaron llevar demasiado por la buena vibra que había en el ambiente y terminaron con una resaca terrible en donde Kakashi conoció muy bien al inodoro y a la sopa de pollo. Y la otra persona era su pequeña alumna. Bueno, ¿pequeña? Sí, es cierto, no había tenido mucho tiempo para sentarse a mirar el cuerpo de la chica pero, ciertamente, ya no estaba tan pequeña.

Aun le faltaba crecer pero, tenía muy bonitas pierna, era bronceada, su… color de piel era irregular en muchas áreas, en unas era más blanca o dorada que en otras, tenía un abdomen poco ejercitado pero atractivo, una cintura por lo menos 20 centímetros más pequeña que sus caderas, su piel era muy suave, olía a hospital y medicinas jajaja… pero aun así, pero aun así… aun así no me deja de acosar mentalmente. Se dijo, recordando cada detalle del cuerpo de la chica; sus lunares, las manchas en la piel, su temperatura, la delicadez en sus manos.

Entonces, yo, Kakashi Hatake, he sobrepasado a Jiraya Se repitió, severamente pero con un toque de cinismo He logrado ser aun más… más… ¿cómo se me ocurrió fijarme en mi alumna de quince años? 15 años. Le llevo 12 años, que no siempre es una gran diferencia, pero podrían arrestarme por corromper a una niña Se dijo, pensando en todas las cosas que se le habían ocurrido cuando pensaba en ella Tengo que transferirla de equipo. Si alguien se entera, estoy muerto. Pero ¿qué diré? ¿Qué no puede quedarse conmigo porque terminaré llevándomela a un rincón oscuro y a haciéndole quién sabe qué cosas? Jamás, jamás haría algo que no quisiera. Ese es el problema. A ratos parece que me detesta, pero al mismo tiempo siento que me llama. Me convencí de que no era nada, pero ahora ya no estoy ni seguro.

De hecho, Kakashi había advertido eso cuando el Hokage los llamó a ambos para escuchar de sus bocas lo que había acontecido. La chica no había dicho nada, estaba sentada al lado del Hokage tomando un té cargado y envuelta en una gruesa manta; aun así, temblaba un poco. Cuando el Hokage le preguntó a él, el único espectador de lo sucedido, qué había pasado, é se quedó helado. No podía decir que no lo sabía porque se había caído de la ventana al pensar cosas impropias. Tampoco podía decir que le habían atacado porque ahí estaba Nakora, y ella sabía que él solo se había aventado hacia abajo. Pero ella, al ver el desconcierto de su sensei, había dicho tartamudeando y castañeando los dientes que los dos tipos que la atacaron hicieron que Kakashi se cayera.

Él no lo sabía, pero aparentemente los dos tipos le habían empujado de la ventana y luego aplicaron un jutsu poderoso que no permitió que su sensei se parase y volviese al piso con rapidez; es más, por lo visto, él había asestado un puñetazo a uno de los tipejos y por eso utilizaron un jutsu que él estaba dispuesto a copiar de no ser porque el otro hizo que se arrastrase hacia abajo y cayera de la peor forma para que luego el otro lo sellase en el suelo impidiéndole levantarse. Hasta yo me lo creí. No parece ser de las que mienten tan bien, yo juraba que era una santa Pensó el mayor al recordar cómo había convencido Nakora al Hokage para que creyera que eso era justamente lo que había pasado. Luego, cuando le preguntó por más detalles, ella dijo que se sentía muy mal y que empezó a tiritar de forma que no pudo hablar más. Tampoco sabía que fuese tan buena actriz. Se dijo una vez más el de la máscara.

La trigueña estornudó tres veces. Alguien debía de estar pensando en ella. O al menos eso leyó en una revista que tenía un interesante artículo sobre estornudos y sus significados. Como sea, tuvo que regresar a la realidad al escuchar el jaleo que había.

Cuando dijiste túnel o pasaje, ¡pensé que hablabas de uno con el radio más grande que el de una pelota¡

¿Qué esperabas? ¿Qué fuera del tamaño de un teatro?

No, pero tampoco pensé que tus antepasados pasaban drogas en un túnel a través de un cordelito¡ porque no cabe ni una caja por aquí¡

¡Oh, humanidad, discúlpeme señorito¡ Yo sé que está acostumbrado a la vida cómoda, ¡pero mis antepasados no pasaban drogas por aquí como usted pasa por los pasillos de las habitaciones de sus mucamas¡

Oh, claro, mademoiselle no está acostumbrada a equivocarse y pedir perdón. No es capaz de admitir que nunca había estado aquí y que su padre no le dio permiso por primera vez en su vida de hacer alguno de sus caprichos y de que nos estamos metiendo ilegalmente en un túnel que posiblemente colapse en cualquier momento y que huele a calcetines, y que, por cierto, guarda toda clase de encantadores objetos.

Finalizó amargamente el chico, sacando del camino un dedo humano que posiblemente había estado ahí mucho tiempo. Cuando pensaron que llegaban por fin al final, escucharon un leve sonido.

Nakora, dime que eres tú renegando de las tonterías que dijimos hace un rato.

No soy yo.

Surippa, dime que es el eco en tu cabeza.

… T.T

No, no era ninguno de ellos. Era un sonido más… más… ¿terroso?

¡Es el túnel¡ ¡Muévanse¡

Ante la alerta por parte de la rubia, el chico se apresuró a salir ya que iba de primero, jaló a la trigueña y tomaron de las manos a la rubia y la sacaron de ahí. Un montón de polvo y rocas pequeñas les aplaudieron cuando salieron justo a tiempo. El túnel se había desmoronado posiblemente porque lo habían utilizado después de mucho tiempo y porque las 3 personas que habían pasado por ahí eran mucho más grandes que los paquetitos de opio que antes circulaban.

¡Maldición¡ ¡Mi padre me va a matar¡

Oh, qué desgracia.

Dijo en un tono muy fingido el único muchacho.

Dime que no lo dijiste como creo que lo dijiste.

¿Cómo? ¿Como queriendo dar a entender que te lo mereces y que por fin sabrás lo que es la responsabilidad?

No, como inaugurando la caída de tu masculinidad.

Mientras los dos peleaban, uno esquivando patadas y la otra tratando de atinarle, Nakora suspiró sonoramente. Se limpió el polvo y sacudió su ropa. Como vio que le había entrado polvo por todas partes, les dijo a ambos chicos que iba a cambiarse ya. Habían traído ropas de recambio. Bijin le había prestado algunas cosas y había traído ropa para ella también, cogió algo de sus hermanos y se lo dio a Surippa.

Al darse cuenta de que ninguno de ellos le prestaba atención y que estaban de espaldas, se comenzó a desvestir. Al fin y al cabo, la ropa interior era como la ropa de baño solo que todos tenían un concepto diferente. Comenzó con la parte de abajo, se pasó la mano por las piernas para quitarse la tierra y se pasó el vestido, luego se retiró la parte de arriba, pero tuvo que volver a quitarse el vestido para sacudirse bien todo lo que quedaba, se acomodó la truza que tenía un poco de ¿arcilla? ¡Ew¡ Tengo tierra en lugares donde no debería de estar y se arregló el sostén que se le había subido un poco por el estiramiento que habían tenido que hacer. Se terminó de poner el corto y pegado vestido color plata y luego se acomodó las vendas de la muñeca, que aun estaba recuperándose de la fractura.

Luego, miró hacia arriba y se dio cuenta de que su sensei estaba en el árbol, con los ojos muy abiertos y observándola un poco avergonzado. Dejó caer la ropa que tenía sucia y pensó: Joder, esto no me lo esperaba.


	6. Todos admitimos nuestras verdades

**Todos Admitimos Nuestras Verdades**

Surippa y Bijin transpiraban severamente, parecía que ambos disfrutaban el gritarse mutuamente y esquivar o dar golpes. Hace días que Bijin venía pensando porqué rayos encontraba a esa sabandija más atractiva de lo común. No era que sintiese nada por él, claro que no, pero cuando lo veía parecía haber algo que hacía combustión dentro suyo.

Bijin y Surippa se conocían desde siempre, habían crecido juntos; sus padres eran dos magnates, uno de procedencia dudosa y el otro de una noble estirpe de ninjas extranjeros, respectivamente. Aunque ambas familias eran totalmente diferentes, los dos patriarcas de cada una eran muy amigos. Habían disfrutado su juventud en el mismo equipo, juntos habían visto morir a mucha gente y más de una vez se habían salvado la vida.

Aun así, las dos matriarcas de las familias, no se soportaban. La madre de Surippa era una aristócrata que en su adolescencia se había enamorado del valeroso Ninja que había viajado a su país a servir a su padre; ambos habían mantenido una relación secreta en el palacio, y, por su corta edad, ninguno de los dos había podido elegir vivir libremente su amor.

La madre de Bijin, por otra parte, era una ex vedette que había sido, en sus tiempos, una de las mujeres más aclamadas de todos los tiempos; era bella, sumamente alta sobrepasando 1.80 metros, extrovertida, sabía bailar y cantar como solo una diosa podría hacerlo y cocinaba muy bien. Durante un espectáculo, un hombre ebrio intentó subirse al escenario el padre de Bijin lo bajó inmediatamente y lo golpeó… luego todo el mundo estuvo metido en la pelea. Luego ambos huyeron juntos. Casi igual de dramático que la historia de los padres de Surippa.

Pero ambas mujeres se destetaban. La aristócrata creía que una vedette cualquiera y su hija, heredera de una tradición drogadicta y delincuencial, no podían acercarse a ella y a su hijo. La chica era tan rubia como su madre, tan gigante y tan guapa como ella y tan vulgar de seguro; en nada parecida a aquella chica castaña de buenos modales, de estatura normal, sutil y agudo sentido del humor de la cual siempre le hablaba su hijo.

La ex bailarina no podía ni mirar en pintura a esa orgullosa. Lo peor de esa mujer, pensaba, era que se creían infinitamente mejor que todo el mundo, cuando no se daba cuenta de que había cambiado su linaje y su status por vivir la vida junto a un plebeyo, que tanto en su familia desdeñaban. Pero su hijo era encantador. Bijin le contaba muchas cosas a su madre sobre esa, como ella solía llamarlo, sabandija; pero hacía unos días, la amiguita de Bijin, esa chiquilla castaña bajita, le había dicho que la verdad era que parecía que Bijin estaba más interesada de lo normal en ese muchacho. Aunque a la alta y rubia señora no le agradaba mucho la otra mujer, estaba segura de que el hecho de que su hija y su hijo estuvieran juntos haría que le diera un infarto. El plan era irresistible y una buena lección por donde se le mirase, así que le pidió a Nakora que ayude a su hija.

El problema era que Nakora tenía sus propios planes. Mientras se cambiaba estaba pensando en la forma de unir a sus dos amigos, pero al ver que ni caso le prestaban porque discutían, decidió confiarse al dicho: Del odio al amor, hay solo un paso. Lo que en definitiva no esperaba, era ver a su sex…digo, a su serio sensei en la rama de un árbol… cuando se cambiaba.

Te juro que no vi nada.- Le dijo Kakashi, sobándose el cuello con una mano y escondiendo detrás de su espalda su habitual librito.

Sí, bueno… sí.- Nakora sudaba en frío. Ya era la segunda vez que él la veía en paños menores, y aunque, secretamente, anhelaba una tercera vez, no lo admitía en su cabeza.

Es en serio. Palabra de shinobi.- Que no vi tanto como la primera vez. Agregó mentalmente el mayor, para no faltar a su palabra.

¡REPÍTELO UNA VEZ MÁS Y TE CASTRO¡

¡PUES AHÍ TE VA: TE LO MERECESES ENGREÍDA¡

Disculpe por eso sensei… ambos están… un poco… tensos hoy.- Dijo la chica, intentando disculpar el alboroto infantil que armaban ambos muchachos.

Han estado tensos desde hace días… ¿segura que no se traen algo?

¿Ellos? Ja, preferirían estar muertos antes que estar juntos. Surippa sí, pero Bijin…

¿Segura?- Volvió a preguntar Kakashi, esta vez con los brazos cruzados e inclinándose un poco de lado.- Porque, sea como sea, el amor en el equipo podría meternos en grandes problemas en las misiones, sin hablar de las distracciones.- Por eso, debo hallar la manera de transferirte de equipo, antes de que me cuestes la vida. Pensó él, sincerándose consigo mismo penosamente.

Sí sensei, no tiene de qué preocuparse, le estoy diciendo la verdad. Aquí no hay nadie con sentimientos ocultos por nadie.- Respondió la chica, en tono cansado.

Tal como había dicho él, esa era la política shinobi. Pero ella estaba encaprichada y hastiada al mismo tiempo. Se sentía tan mal saber que amabas a alguien que pensaba de una forma tan… tan… uniforme al resto de personas. Todo en la aldea transcurría así. Su padre mismo había sido víctima de este inevitable destino.

Tanto su madre como su padre huyeron de su antigua y extinta aldea porque una oleada de ninjas asesinos se les fueron encima a todos tras una truculenta y sórdida misión fallida. Luego de eso, su padre murió y su madre se la llevó a un lugar más seguro donde empezar nuevamente, Konoha.

O al menos, eso le había dicho. Nakora no sabía porqué la buscaban esos tipos de la vez pasada. Pero si su madre le había contado la verdad, y eso ella lo creía fervientemente, entonces debían ser parte de los ninjas asesinos que mataron a su padre y a toda la aldea; de seguro venían por las dos sobrevivientes.

Seré curioso, ¿tú que no estabas asediada por ANBUS?

Nakora abrió los ojos como platos y miró hacia sus dos compañeros viendo que ambos se habían quedado inmóviles ante la tan temida pregunta.

Preguntaré incluso algo más, ¿Surippa, tú no deberías estar en tu casa, cumpliendo la receta del doctor?

Bijin soltó al chico y éste se sentó en el suelo, mirando a Nakora, sabiendo ambos que habían sido descubiertos.

Y Bijin, ¿tú que no deberí…no, espera, a ti nunca te dicen nada.- Dijo Kakashi, restándole importancia a la rubia.

Oiga, ¿cómo que nunca me dicen nada? Ahora sí estoy metida en problemas.- Dijo ésta, ofendida.

Nakora y Surippa se golpearon la frente con la palma de las manos, rezando porque Bijin no abriera más la boca

No lo sabía, ¿nada que tenga que ver con haberte estropeado el peinado o las uñas?- Dijo, maliciosamente el sensei.

No, machista, tiré abajo el túnel secreto que es herencia de mi familia.

Ah, no me digas, eso quiere decir que ahora podré llevármelos a los tres devuelta a sus casas a recibir sus respectivos castigos.- Declaró él contento y con el característico ojito cerrado en señal de sonrisa y felicidad.

Maldición, después se quejan diciendo que no todas las rubias son tontas.- Pensó Surippa.

Kakashi, rayos, no seas así de malo… te hace ver más sexy de lo reglamentario T.T- Pensó Nakora, sin poder aguantar agachar la cabeza en señal de derrota ante la segunda parte de su reflexión.

Uñas y cabello, ¿cree que esas son todas las cosas que me preocupan? Pensó molesta Bijin.

A pesar de reclamos y protestas, Kakashi no se quebrantó y los arrió a los tres fuera del bosque al que conducía el túnel. Tenía sus motivos. Surippa podía volver a entrar en estado de crisis y gritarle nuevamente de todo, a lo cual él ya no reaccionaría tan bien como la primera vez. Bijin podría encontrar algún insecto y morir de la impresión. Y Nakora podía terminar en un hotel instalada en una gran cama de dos plazas con un traje de… Ajum… estoy siendo egoísta. Mi fiel discípulo podría tener problemas con su estado mental. Mi rubia alumna podría poner en riesgo su integridad personal. Y mi otra alumna podría… podría hacer muchas cosas, se me ocurren varias… AJUM Volvió a aclararse la garganta contrariado ante sus pensamientos. No. Ella debe estar con los ANBUS por si regresan esos dos ninjas. Ante su buen juicio, asintió con alivio. Pero algo estaban tramando sus estudiantes.

Kakashi sensei.- Llamaron los tres.

¿Hum?- Murmuró él, con despreocupación.

Ya le hemos dicho todo lo que ha pasado, debe comprendernos.

Sí, por favor sensei, no me haga volver al sótano.

Ni a mí a encerrarme en mi cuarto vigilada.

Pero, ¿ustedes acaso no piensan?

¿Eh?- Dijeron los tres sorprendidas ante el tono preocupado del hombre, muy poco habitual en él.

No es mi estilo preocuparme por ustedes pero, en fin.- Suspiró él.

Continúe.

Los tres estaban sentaditos en el suelo, era una revelación escuchar a su sensei decir la palabra "preocuparme"; Surippa tenía un grabador encendido y Bijin un pequeño micrófono, Nakora tomaba fotos para conmemorar ese momento; todo al mejor estilo de los paparazzis.

¿Se puede saber qué hacen?

Nada sensei, continúe… POR FAVOR.- Rogaron los tres.

El mayor terminó de exponer sus preocupaciones… borrando algunas partes que incluían a su alumna, por supuesto.

Sensei, solo este día, por una vez en su vida, déjenos en paz.- Dijo la chica alta, callada por sus dos compañeros.

Así no vas a convencerlo.- Pensó Nakora.

¡Se me ocurre¡ ¡Haremos lo que usted desee¡

Los tres miraron a Surippa extrañados.

No lo dijiste, ese pervertido es capaz de pedirnos cualquier cosa.- Pensó Bijin.

No es mala idea.- Pensó Nakora.

¿Y si te pido que regreses al psiquiátrico?- Pensó Kakashi.

Decidido sensei, ¿qué le parece la idea?

Algo extrema Surippa.

Pero sensei, debe haber algo que usted desee y que nosotros le podamos conseguir.

No, no hay nada que quiera de ustedes.

Los dos hombres siguieron discutiendo, intentado llegar a un acuerdo. Las dos chicas murmuraban.

Si seguimos así Bijin, se va a hacer tarde y habremos desaprovechado nuestra oportunidad.

¿Entonces? ¿Escapamos ahora de ellos?

Me apena dejar a Surippa pero…

Pero nada, lo dejamos y punto.

¿Por qué lo odias?

¿Qué dices?

Hace un tiempo que solo estás en contra suyo.

No es cierto, yo lo quiero… como amigo.- Dijo dubitativamente.

¡Ajá¡ La verdadera Bijin diría yo aprecio a esa sabandija.

Eso no es verdad, ya basta.

A ti te gusta.

Claro que no.

¿A no?

No.

Bien, entonces no te molestará que salga con él.

¿Pero qué pasó con Kakashi?

Es demasiado mayor para mí.- Mintió la castaña- Además, hace un tiempo que me di cuenta de que siento algo por Suri.

Eso no es verdad.

Sí lo es, lo fui a visitar la otra vez a su casa. Su mamá me dijo que podía subir a su cuarto… y créeme, besa muy bien.- Mintió, nuevamente.

Imposible, ¿y tú como sabes? No haz besado a nadie.- Se cruzó de brazos.

Eso es lo que tú crees. Él es lindo, tiene algo, no sé, es como que…

Ya termínala ¿quieres?

Solo hasta que digas la verdad.- ¡Já¡ Lo sabía.

No se lo cuentes a nadie, ni siquiera a tu mamá.- Dijo, apenada la rubia.

Surippa salió con cara de victoria, mientras que el sensei se retiraba a un árbol a leer nuevamente.

¿Qué pasó? ¿Y el sensei?- Preguntó demasiado entusiasmada.

Descuida Nakora, Diablos, no puedo creer que Bijin tuviese razón. Sí le gusta Kakashi. ya logré que nos dejara en paz por el resto del día.

¡Pero ¿por qué?¡- Le gritó, sujetándolo no muy dócilmente del cuello del polo.

O.O

Ejem, lo lamente Surippa… yo quise decir que… esto… cof-cof… COF-COF, me atoré, discúlpenme.

Y se fue a toser al lado de un arbusto. Aunque el joven muchacho no quisiera aceptarlo, su maestro, el hombre al que admiraba tanto, se había convertido en la única amenaza real que distanciaba un romance con Nakora.

¿Por qué la quería? Eso se estuvo preguntando Bijin durante las horas libres que tuvieron los muchachos apartados de la aldea. Se habían internado en el bosque y armado una fogata, tendieron una manta y sacaron algunas cosas que habían llevado para comer. Habían improvisado un pequeño día de campo, solo los tres, mejores amigos que habían sobrevivido juntos.

Desde que tenían 11 años, Kakashi se había encargado de su formación gennin y, cuando finalmente se separaron para continuar su formación chunnin, habían comprendido lo difícil que les era estar distanciados. Después de un año y medio de entrenamiento con sus respectivos maestros, los tres regresaron a dar el examen. Se enfrentaron en equipo contra otro equipo más, algo que les fue una completa sorpresa. El trabajar juntos de nuevo, como hacía un tiempo, hizo que ganaran pues la emoción los invadió.

Desde que Nakora se había ido a estudiar con Kumiawaseru-sama, el señor de las mezclas, había aprendido a dominar los 5 tipos básicos de elementos y estaba aprendiendo ya a hacer las mezclas para algunos tipos avanzados. Surippa se había ido con Seishi, la maestra de la vida o muerte, la dama de lo oscuro que podía robar vidas o bien devolverlas. Bijin había seguido a Oto Taihen, creador de los sonidos más horribles de todo el mundo y manipulador de los medios de aire y tierra.

Pero, desde que se reencontraron, no pudieron volver a irse, al menos no cada uno por su cuenta. Integrados nuevamente en el equipo de Kakashi, los chunnin que tenían recién 12 años se fueron juntos donde cada maestro a terminar el entrenamiento respectivo. Acompañados fueron donde el maestro de las mezclas, la roba vida y el manipulador del sonido hasta que , por fin, regresaron donde su sensei a formar el equipo Kakashi de una vez por todas.

Ya que no tenían mucho que hacer, solían ir con el mayor a hacer pequeñas prácticas o a cumplir misiones que no les demandaban demasiado. El Hokage les había prometido que les daría un papel más importante por tener tan buenos resultados en sus entrenamientos y tan buenas recomendaciones. Pero eso aun no se había cumplido. Las cosas estaban tan tranquilas que, pues, ya se estaban aburriendo.

Bueno, ya me cansé, creo que me regreso a mi casa.

¿Caminando o arrastrándote?

Caminando, desde luego, el túnel ya no está.

Dijo Bijin ante el mal intencionado comentario del chico. Parecía afectada, pero por algo que concernía más a los asuntos del corazón.

Y yo regresaré a ser categóricamente castigada por mi madre y reprendida por los ANBUS… maldición, ahora ¿qué haré?

¿Quieres que te acompañe?

No Suri, gracias, mejor te llevo yo a tu casa, no vaya a ser que tu mamá piense mal por la hora que se nos ha hecho ya.

Bijin se levantó del suelo y caminó hacia su casa. Ambos chicos se quedaron sorprendidos por la actitud de la rubia. Solía ser muy jovial, muy fastidiosa a veces y muy divertida; pero ahora se había ido sin siquiera decir adiós.

¿Por qué lloras idiota? ¿Qué no te das cuenta de que él jamás te va a querer? Deja de sollozar como una estúp… Pero la rubia enmudeció sus pensamientos al escuchar pasos detrás de ella y gritos que formaban su nombre. Sus amigos la estaban siguiendo

Adiós Surippa, te veo luego. Salúdame a tus padres ¿sí?

Oye, gracias. Pero, ¿qué le pasó a Bi?

No lo sé.- Puxa, últimamente lo único que hago es mentir

Voy a llamarla, quiero saber qué le pasa.

¿Estás preocupado por ella?- Quizá, quizá sí te corresponda los sentimientos, Bijin

Claro, es mi mejor amiga.

…- Qué lástima, solo la considera como una amiga

¿Qué ocurre?

Nada, solo me preguntaba ¿y yo qué?- Bromeó ella con las manos en la cintura haciéndose la ofendida.

Tú… no tienes que ser solo mi amiga.

Ante este comentario, Kakashi no pudo soportarlo más y salió del arbusto. Estaba listo para descachalandrar a ese pequeño hijo de… Ohhhh espera, detén tu coche Kakashi Se dijo a sí mismo. Si vas a actuar como un novio celoso, por lo menos, que no se te note. Y caminó, arreglándose bien la máscara y quitándose restos de hojas que tenía en el traje.

Es verdad, solo tu amiga no, soy tu mejor amiga.- ¿Eso sonó convincente?

Nak…- Dijo, cariñosamente, usando el apodo con el que a veces se hablaban.

¡Hey¡- Exclamó Kakashi, usando la misma expresión de: Pero si yo no me esperaba encontrármelos aquí.

Por un demonio, ¿qué haces tú aquí?

Kakashi sensei, ¿qué hace usted aquí?

Interrumpo la hora loca de este demente Oh nada, solo pasaba por aquí.

Oh, entonces siga pasando sensei.

Surippa.- Le regañó la chica.- ¿Acaso sigue el camino recto sensei?

Así es, voy por este camino.

Para variar, ahora falta que se ofrezca a acompañarla a casa.

Yo estoy a punto de regresar, solo quería dejar a Surippa en su casa para evitarle problemas con su mamá.- Dijo, ligeramente emocionada, mientras cerraba la reja de entrada y metía casi a empujones a Surippa dentro de su casa.

¿Te acompaño?

Creo que soy telépata, como sea ¡No¡ ¡Di que no¡

Sí, si no le causa problemas.

Para nada, ya te dije que voy por este camino.- Que no sé a donde diablos me lleva, pero si tú vas por aquí, entonces yo también. Pensó.

Pe-pero… Nak… mi mamá… tenías que hablar con ella…- Expresó tartamudeando el chico.

Ya estás grande Surip, solo dile que yo te traje y que nos demoramos porque nos perdimos en el bosque, adiós.

Y ambos marcharon secretamente animados por la presencia del otro. Por su parte, Surippa solo podía pensar una cosa. Decidido sensei, usted no será mi competencia. ¿Cree que ya ganó? Pues prepárese, porque Surippa Tsūgaku no será derrotado y menos en cuestiones amorosas. Concluyó, demencialmente Surippa.


	7. Vergüenza, licor, amigos y escape

**Vergüenza, licor, amigos y escape**

Nakora estaba echada en su cama, boca arriba, tenía las lágrimas ya secas en sus mejillas y miraba al techo, dolida por la vergüenza y por lo absurdo que había resultado la reacción de su madre. Parecía mentira, siempre que las cosas marchaban bien, que regresaba contenta y que su corazón reía, su madre le arruinaba las cosas y se encargaba de malograrle lo que sea que la hacía feliz.

Había vuelto caminando con Kakashi y habían hablado mucho. Jamás habían hablado tanto. El camino le parecía tan corto que, cuando encontró un desvío, le preguntó a su sensei por donde quería ir.

Por… Bueno, para serte franco, nunca había venido por aquí.

Entonces, ¿cómo pensaba regresarse por aquí?

Fue una suerte encontrarte, eso es todo.

Se había encogido de hombros y seguido caminando. Kakashi no quería demostrarlo, pero si Nakora le seguía preguntando más cosas, iba a terminar diciéndole que solo quería regresar con ella porque era ella y estaba celoso. Por suerte, ella se quedó callada.

Habían caminado juntos, primero algo separados, pero luego, mientras tomaban el desvío, el empedrado e inclinado camino les había echo resbalar un poco y tropezar de vez en cuando.

Cuidado.- Kakashi la tomó de la mano y la colocó en su brazo.- Agárrate firmemente, ahora, un pie a la vez.

Parecía como si se estuviese esforzando por enseñarle a caminar a una niñita de 9 años y no a una de 15. Ese aspecto de su personalidad, comportarse como si ella dependiese de él y necesitase que la protegiesen, la atraían demasiado. Solo imaginaba cómo sería estar con él en una situación más íntima, las cosas que sabría, lo que le enseñaría, lo erótico que sería llamarlo sensei en la cama.

¡Cuidado¡

Y por estar pensando tonterías, Nakora cayó camino abajo y se raspó las rodillas. Kakashi fue hacia ella y se aseguró de que se encontrase bien. Luego la había cargado en su espalda. Todo el camino había sido así. Una cercanía total, su espalda en contacto con sus pechos y la respiración agitada en su nuca. Para él eso no era muy soportable, pero tenía que serlo si no quería terminar arruinando las cosas.

Cuando habían llegado a su casa, Nakora se bajó de la espalda de Kakashi y su madre corrió a darle el encuentro. Estaba muy preocupada. Él intentó explicarle que habían ido a entrenar con los demás chicos del grupo. Otome no le hizo caso y le tiró una cachetada a Nakora en frente de él y de todos los ANBUS.

Aunque las lágrimas no surgieron, su rostro comenzó a enrojecer violentamente. A pesar de eso, Nakora solo se limitó a mirarla, sorprendida en un principio, pero luego recobró la compostura y recordó las tremendas palizas que en batalla había recibido. No lloró en frente del enemigo antes, no lo haría ahora, y menos en frente de tanta gente.

Kakashi estaba en suspenso. Jamás pensó que una mano tan delgada y pequeña pudiese golpear tan fuerte. Sentía lástima por lo que pasaba, pero estaba deslumbrado por la madurez que supuraba Nakora. Ella no se había quejado, había asumido las cosas de la forma más natural posible; demasiado natural, solo esperaba que esos golpes no fueran habituales.

Cuando entró, su madre le había dado el sermón de su vida. Sabía que discutirle no serviría. Cuando Otome se molestaba, cualquier cosa la hacía saltar. Podía ser extremadamente cariñosa o violenta.

Y ahora regresas cargada por ese tipo.

…- Guardó silencio, mirando hacia abajo.

¿Sabes el pánico que me entró cuando no volviste hasta estas horas?

…

¿Sabes qué hora es?

No.- Dijo, por fin, sumisa.

Son las 7.

…- Maldito clima de verano, me haz costado la felicidad

Te vas a retirar del equipo.

Mamá…

¡CÁLLATE¡ Te vas a retirar. Tu sensei es un mentiroso. He llamado a los padres de tus dos amigos, y ninguno me dijo que estaban en un entrenamiento. Tú me mentiste y ese señor también.

Mamá, nunca escuchas lo que te digo. Con todo el respeto que te mereces…

Con todo el respeto que te mereces, con todo el respeto que te mereces. Calla mentirosa de mierda, a ti ya no te creo nada. Es mejor ir a preguntar, salir a la calle como una mierda a preguntar donde se ha metido la porquería esta que tengo por hija, y nada. Está por ahí, Kakashi Hatake la lleva alzada. ¿Sabes lo que es saber que me desobedeces?

Mamita, ¿Por qué no dices que realmente te molesta él y…

¡Me molestas tú, basura¡ No vas a salir, ya te han hecho daño. Sales una vez más de la casa y te reviento a golpes, ¿me entendiste? Te reviento la cabeza a patadas.

Y salió furiosa la señora Otome. Nakora aguardó 10 minutos para empezar a maldecirla en silencio y a insultar a toda su extinta familia. Tratando de no hipar, se sentó en la sillita de su escritorio y prendió la computadora. Abrió un archivo de Word en blanco y se puso a escribir.

Todas las cosas que sabía que su mamá nunca entendería, que no reconocería, que no escucharía, salieron impresas en casi 3 hojas de inmaculado tono blanco. Su madre estaba ordenando el armario que estaba en el pasillo, fuera de la puerta de Nakora, justo al frente de su habitación.

Otome sabía que no debía de ser tan efusiva, pero no podía evitarlo. Estaba paranoica desde que escuchó que dos ninjas se acercaron a su hija buscando una marca. La amaba demasiado como para permitir que alguien la tocase y la hiriera. Quería protegerla, quería que su mundo fuese perfecto. Solo anhelaba su bienestar y ya no sabía de qué forma lograr que la obedeciese a ella en vez de a sus hormonas.

Tenía miedo de que las cosas salieran mal y de que tuviera que revelarle a Nihomi el significado de su verdadera existencia. Y tenía que proteger a su la inexperta hija de su padre. Porque Otome sabía el destino que le aguardaba en el clan a Nihomi, lo duro que su corazón se volvería y lo doloroso que les sería a ambas volver.

Me parece imposible encontrarte aquí a ti, Kakashi.

Guy, no estoy de humor.

Já, aunque no lo creas, cederé ante este momento de angustia mis ansias por coronarme con la victoria número 51.

…- Kakashi solo dio otro sorbo a su vaso de ron puro.

Kakashi, yo sé que tú y yo ya no estamos en la edad de la pureza y de la impoluta juventud… por eso, ahogarte en alcohol solo te causará cirrosis.

Ahhh.- Suspiró fastidiado Kakashi.- Gracias Guy, recordarme lo viejo que estoy y que ya se me quemó el arroz me hace sentir mucho mejor.

Hum.- Con que es la edad, je, para esto no hay cura mejor que…- Vamos Kakashi, elije una chica. Si no la consigues podremos decir que, en efecto, los suaves y apasionados andares de la juventud ya te abandonaron por complet…

¿Qué no entiendes?- Rayos, creo se me pasó la cuenta con los tragos.- Pensó, un picado y muchas más sincero Kakashi.

Tú nunca explicas nada. No tengo el sentido de telepatía con el cual te comunicas tú.

Guy, comprende de una vez. Estoy abatido, estoy jodido, estoy…enamorado.

O.O

Después de una seria… y algo húmeda e inesperada… charla entre hombres, un mejorado Kakashi se levantó de la mesa agradeciendo el caldo de gallina y el café cargado que su amigo… y eterno rival… Maito Guy le había invitado.

Habían hablado de algo muy personal, como las fantasías eróticas que tenía Kakashi con su alumna y algunas de las que incluso Guy había sido víctima con alguna menor de edad. Después de sincerarse, la charla se profundizó.

Kakashi, tengo que preguntarte, ¿estamos hablando de solo sexo? ¿una atracción sexual?

No, bueno, al principio sí; incluso ahora, juega una parte muy importante en lo que quiero con ella.

Entonces te pido que lo reconsideres. Si tú solo sientes un lazo carnal que te une a ella, recapacita; no puedes asfixiar con tus inclinaciones a una flor joven y viva, de colores que aun no brillan con verdadero resplandor.

De todas las personas, ¿por qué ella? ¿por qué yo?

El sexo se da entre todo el mundo Kakashi, tú y yo sabemos eso bien.- Dijo Guy, ya que conocía las mil y una aventuras que había tenido en su vida y que Kakashi había tenido también.

Entonces no es solo eso. No quiero tomarla, no quiero levantarme una mañana y verla a mi costado reclamándome más o pidiéndome que reconozca que pasó algo entre nosotros. Quiero verla dormir, quiero verla gemir, quiero escuchar lo que me dice, quiero cargarla todos los días de un lugar a otro para que no se lastime ni se canse… y quiero que me dejes de mirar así.

Maito tenía los ojos brillantes y una lágrima escurría por sus ojos mientras que sus pobladas cejas sufrían por la ternura que en ese momento su eterno rival le inspiraban.

Si es así, snif, snif, pues te apoyo. Estoy contigo, de parte del amor esta vez. Si la amas, si la quieres, entonces te ayudaré.- Dijo, sonándose ruidosamente la nariz.

¿Qué puedes hacer tú?

Kakashi, acabo de ver la forma en la que la ves. No es solo una atracción física. Tienes todos los sentimientos que se aportan a una relación de verdad. Te mereces, por primera vez en tu vida, algo así de valioso.

¿C-cómo es eso?

Nunca antes te despertaste después de tener sexo y dijiste: ¡Quiero verla dormir¡ En cambio ahora es eso mismo lo que sientes.

¿Y tú qué sabes?

Yo querido amigo, he sido también víctima de los encantos juveniles de una mujer en desarrollo.

Nooo, ¿tú?- Dijo, fingiendo sorpresa, sarcásticamente.

Sí, así es. Sé que jamás te lo imaginaste, pero es verdad.

Claro que es verdad. Andas siempre con eso de la juventud, la juventud, que era extraño ya que no te metieses con una niña.

Pero te advierto algo, Kakashi. Arrancar a una flor en botón de su jardín es más letal que cortar una rosa roja y madura. Las flores en botón son inesperadas, no puedes saber su color ni como será su perfume cuando por fin eclosione, pero las cuidan afanosamente; su madre se dará cuenta de algo, te lo aviso.

…- Puede ser.

Y lo que es más. Desflorar a una joven puede ser verdaderamente excitante, pero tienes que cuidarte de que tu amor es genuino. Unas intenciones falsas solo marchitarán a la joven rosa, cuya eclosión se verá frustrada y ni el mejor jardinero o el más sublime de los fertilizantes podrá recuperarla.

Guy, estamos hablando de una chica, no de una planta.

Eh, sí, creo que me pasé con los términos naturistas. El punto es, Kakashi, que deberás cuidarla.

Estoy dispuesto a hacerlo.

Bien… ¿sabes qué es lo más hermoso de esa sensual juventud?- Preguntó, serio y apoyando la barbilla en las manos entrelazadas, viendo añoraciones correr como antes.

…

Presenciar el momento en que ese botón se abre.

Kakashi comprendía lo que Guy decía, pero creía que Guy lo comprendía mucho mejor. Cuando dijo la última frase, pudo adivinar una nostalgia que invadía el alegre e intenso semblante de su amigo. Parecía que, en algún momento de su vida, Guy no solo había sucumbido al placer de un cuerpo joven e inexplorado, sino al primer amor frustrado y mal cuidado. Se lo preguntaría, claro que sí, debía hacerlo… de no ser porque el cejón le dio una idea espectacular.

Dejando los recuerdos tristes de lado. Se me ha ocurrido algo fantástico.

¿Qué?

Dijiste que la madre, Otome, la quiere tener encerrada las 24 horas del día, ¿no?

Sí, y que además casi la deja sin dientes.- Dijo, recordando el amargo momento que pasó sin poder defender a Nakora de esa cachetada.

Bueno, la vez pasada me di una vuelta por la oficina central. Pedí una misión en la cual entretenerme yo y mis alumnos.

¿Y?

Bueno, yo esperaba algo más importante, pero nos dieron una misión en una feria.

Es perfecto para ti.

No me causa gracia. Y escucha, no es cualquier feria. Es La Feria del Día del Amor.

Voy comprendiendo.

La única misión que hay ahí es reforzar la seguridad pues el hijo de un rey irá ese día con su novia a divertirse en la feria.

Y habrán más Shinobis pertenecientes a la élite del rey.

Así es. Es prácticamente ir a divertirse mientras que otros hacen el trabajo.

¿Cómo hacemos el cambio? Tú tienes esa misión.

Vamos ahora.

Son las 12: 53.

Son tres días de servicio más uno de viaje y otro de relajo todo pagado, y la misión comienza mañana, que viene a ser prácticamente hoy.

Vamos.

La mañana pintó bien para Nakora. Seguía con hinchazón en los ojos, pero sus sueños habían sido hermosos. Soñó que Kakashi la llevaba de la mano por unos árboles y luego se veía una gran cascada. La desvestía lentamente y la sumergía en el agua. Luego, cuando ella salía a flote, él estaba detrás de ella en el agua también, la levantaba con los brazos y la giraba para estar frente a frente. Después, casi mágicamente, se encontraba gritando de éxtasis sobre el pasto mojado, viendo el rostro de su amado sensei y su sonrisa. Comenzó a gritar su nombre, el clímax había llegado… pero luego advirtió que no era ella la que gritaba, sino su madre.

Levantó la cabeza asustada. Era indecente soñarse en esas situaciones con él, pero que además se sumase la voz de su mamá repitiendo el nombre de Kakashi, eso ya era enfermizo.

Pensó que seguía alucinado tal vez, pero seguía escuchando voces. Algunas decían el nombre de su sensei, otras el nombre de su madre, y otras intentaban hablar frenética y educadamente para hacer entrar en razón a la señora.

No va a ir, tiene que quedarse aquí, a salvo.

Es una misión que el Hokage nos encargó, señora.

¿Cómo sé que no me miente? La vez pasada, ya jugó a favor de los chicos…

Señora Otome, el camino que yo escoja a usted no le importa. Pero esta es una misión oficial firmada y aprobada por el Hokage y ni yo, con lo buen Ninja que soy, podría falsificar tan bien esta firma.

Le mostró los papeles. Se había adelantado sabiendo que la mujer probablemente le sacase en cara lo que había ocurrido anteriormente.

No iré, no lo consiento; usted es un mentiroso.

Pues discúlpeme por hacer el esfuerzo de que no se de lo que se dio la otra noche.

…- Otome sabía de lo que hablaba.

Intenté solucionar un poco las cosas y aminorar su enfado, pero usted reaccionó de la misma manera que solo una madre desnaturalizada puede reaccionar.

Oh fuck no. Kakashi, no le digas eso a mi madre o pasarás a mejor vida.- Pensó, tratando de vestirse para salir a la misión, cargando sus churikens y rogando al cielo que Otome no le volase el cráneo de un golpe.

Usted no me va a decir cómo debo reaccionar…

¿Pero el día que termine por enfurecerse tanto que le de de palazos a Nakora sí se lo debo decir? Estos son otros tiempos, ya nadie agarra a golpes a sus hijos y menos en público como si fuese un espectáculo muy bonito para todo el mundo.

Eso pudiste decírselo ayer a mi padre cuando me castigó por haber tirado el inmundo túnel- Pensó Bijin, recordando el primer castigo real que había tenido.

Prometo no volver a decir mentiras, pero por favor, que mi mamá no lo mate.

¿Acaso cree que lo único que hago es castigar a mi hija? Nakora se lo puede decir, yo la amo y raras veces le levanto la mano.

Es verdad, sensei, fue un desliz, créale, es en serio

Pero cuando lo hace, es muy severamente.

Yo mato a la persona que se atreva a tocarla y ni yo misma aguanto la idea de hacerlo.

Entonces, discúlpese y déjela ir…- Un último intento ahora que se puso blanda Pensó

Lárguese de aquí, no va mi hija a ninguna parte. ¡Fuera¡

A Kakashi no le quedó de otra. Las reglas eran claras, si por fuerzas de la naturaleza algún integrante del equipo no podía asistir, entonces se partía sin él. Había que reconocerlo, la madre de Nakora era una fuerza infranqueable de la naturaleza. Estaba dando media vuelta cuando miró otra vez a la casa. En la ventana del segundo piso, estaba pegada al vidrio Nakora, con un pizarrón blanco y unos marcadores.

Pero ¿qué…? Ahí dice… espérenme en la puerta… de Konoha… voy a la misión… me escapo… apóyeme… por favor…punto.

Nakora volvió a escribir algo y lo levantó.

- Ahí dice: Deje de señalar la ventana y leer en voz alta… tienes razón…- Dijo Kakashi, un poco azorado.

Guardó los plumones y escondió el pizarrón debajo de su cama. Aun tenía que alistarse y no se había bañado ni lavado el pelo desde ayer que habían ido justamente por el arenoso túnel. Se metió al baño y se refregó con todo lo que tenía. Salió rápido y se dio de narices con su madre.

¿Qué haces?

Me baño, ayer estaba muy sucia y me dormí así. Buenos días.- Le dio un besito nervioso.

¿Por qué tienes tu ropa de entrenamiento en la cama?

Oh, es que, pensé que hoy… supuestamente…

Nakora, no irás a esa estúpida misión. Vas a quedarte aquí.

Sí mamá. De todas formas no pensaba ir.

A mí no me engañas, los ANBUS estarán afuera, no podrás salir.

Maldita vieja, cómo jodes.

Jamás había podido engañarla a ella. Con su madre no había mentira que valga, no había forma de actuar frente a ella; le tenía tanto respeto y cariño, que no era capaz de hacer una mentira creíble ante ella.

Aun así, cerró la puerta de su cuarto y se cambió y peinó. Estaba por elegir su ropa cuando escuchó la puerta. Era Guy, había ido a hablar con su madre. La plática continuaba, escuchó algo sobre los 5 días de misión a los que se iban el resto del grupo, el lugar y la cantidad de ropa que Bijin estaba llevando.

Otome apreciaba a Guy, así que no malinterpretó los comentarios del hombre sobre la misión. Pero Nakora sabía bien lo que pasaba. No era casualidad que Guy apareciera a hablar en voz alta sobre los detalles importantes de la misión a la cual no iría y de la cual no sabía nada.

Alistó un poco de ropa bonita para impresionar a su sensei al escuchar sobre el último día todo pagado y de relajo que tendrían y se amarró el pelo mojado para que no le cayese a la cara. Se lavó los dientes en el baño y se puso el protector de Konoha en la pierna, como solía usar. En eso, escuchó unos pasos hacia su habitación. Pensó en el escándalo que su madre haría si la encontraba con la banda puesta y la ropa de entrenamiento, por lo que se quitó todo a la velocidad de la luz y se puso un vestido rojo con aplicaciones en marrón y amarillo muy corto y para nada parte de los conjuntos de entrenamiento que usaba.

La puerta se abrió y un boquiabierto Guy miró de arriba abajo a la chica.

¿Qué no escuchaste lo que le dije a tu madre hace un rato?

Pensé que eras ella y me he cambiado asustada.

Pues ya no importa. Tu mamá está atendiendo la puerta.

¿Quién es?

Asuma.

¿Él también?

¿Él también qué?

¿Quién organizó todo esto?

Agarra tus cosas… ¡oh! nadie, solo pasábamos por aquí y oímos las aberraciones que Otome y Kakashi se dijeron. Oye, ¿qué opinas? Del odio al amor hay solo un pas…

¡Jamás¡

Hey tranquila…

Digo, no me gustaría tener al sensei de padrastro…

Claro, porque entonces no podrías estar con él. Sabía que no me equivocaba. Kakashi me debes una. Bueno, aunque piénsalo no sería tan malo…

He dicho que no.

Está bien, está bien, juventud explosiva e impulsiva. Vamos, cuélgate de mis piernas.

¿Cómo?

Te esconderé con esto.

Guy sacó una… una cosa que no se veía y que parecía ser absolutamente nada.

No veo nada ahí.

Es una capa invisible. La rociamos con un spray de la invisibilidad.

¿Y por qué no me rocían a mí mejor?

Porque… oh, es cierto, ¿por qué no hicimos eso?

Tras un plop al más puro estilo de Condorito, Nakora se agarró de las cintura de Guy y amarró sus cosas en torno a su pecho. Él la cubrió con la capa y ella se bajó, había olvidado algo.

¿Qué haces?

Lo había olvidado. Esta carta se la dejaré a ella.

Eran tres páginas, las que había escrito la otra vez cuando estaba molesta. Las puso sobre su cama y luego volvió a subirse a Guy y él la cubrió con la capa, bajó luego al primer piso como si nada.

¡Ah¡ Guy, ahí estabas, te había estado buscando.

¿Qué ocurre Asuma?

Necesitaba que me ayudases con algunas cosas, un asunto serio con Kurenai.

Mujeres, creo que deberíamos de pedirle consejo a Otome en esos casos.

Jajaja, yo ya no estoy para esas cosas. Tendrás que arreglártelas con Guy, Asuma.

Guy salió por la puerta de perfil, rengueaba ligeramente, pero Otome pensó que podría deberse a un calambre. Los despidió y cerró la puerta.


	8. La carta

**La carta**

**Comentario: El contenido de este capítulo no es relevante para el curso de la historia. Solo es el contenido de la carta de Nakora a su madre. A los que les importe un pito este cap que no cambia en nada la historia, pueden saltárselo; a los curiosos, lean bajo su propio riesgo.**

Otome subió las escaleras. Sabía que Nakora no querría hablar mucho, pero igual se sentaría con ella un rato para que entendiese porqué lo hacía. Había decidido contarle la verdad de una buena vez. Era necesario, para que no la odiase y entendie…

¿Nakora?

Vio una nota en la cama.

¡Nakora¡

Se sentó a leerla.

No lo puedo creer, me desobedeció.

Y luego su corazón empezó a doler, quizá ella tenía razón, pero eran palabras muy duras. La carta decía:

¿Por qué no admites simplemente que te molesta?

Porque no dices que te revienta que yo esté haciendo algo con lo que tú te haz traumatizado.

Yo no hago nada que esté mal, no digo nada que esté mal, siempre hago las cosas que a ti te parecen las correctas, las indicadas para mí, pero no es nada que a mí me guste.

Me haz enseñado a no hacer nada inapropiado, pero no te haz dado cuenta de que, de hecho, todas las cosas malas me las haz enseñado tú.

Si tú no fueras imperfecta, fregada, mentirosa, insegura, malvada, cruel, violenta, si tú no fueras tan crudamente imperfecta, yo no sería como soy; no sería todo lo malo que soy

Yo no tengo porqué decirte qué estoy haciendo, tú tienes que decirme si no te gusta lo que hago.

Dime si quieres que deje algo o que siga, pero no pretendas que te entienda como si aun tuviera el cordón umbilical encima

No puedo comprenderte si no me hablas, si no te expresas, si mientes y te guardas todas las cosas

Me espías para que no me exprese, te quedas parada en el umbral o simplemente vienes a hablarme de algo que sabes que no hice mal, pero cualquier excusa es válida si tú quieres lograr arruinarme el día; toda estupidez satírica que puedas inventar está bien si así logras lo que quieres.

¿Quieres dejarme eso como legado? que recuerde más tu falta de lucidez y tu falta de verdad. Quieres que yo sea como a ti te parece, como tú hubieses querido ser.

Pues no, yo quiero ser como me guste, no estoy haciendo nada malo.

Ya estoy cansada de que, a estas alturas, creas que yo debo comportarme como tu madre y tú como mi hija

Yo no soy responsable de tu vida, tú sí de la mía

Yo no he sido la que cometió un error gigante y que ahora está atrapada en esta pesadilla, tú me arrastraste contigo.

Tienes poca paciencia, eres impredecible, eres hermosa, pero ¿qué eres?

Por momentos pareces el diablo, otras veces te comportas como un ángel.

¿Quién te conoce?

Me proteges porque crees que yo no sé cuidarme, que no sé hacer nada, crees que todo el mundo está a la espera de que te descuides y me lastimen, y tal vez sea así.

Pero no por eso me vas a mantener encerrada.

Siempre dijiste que estabas de acuerdo con que tuviera enamorados, una pareja, alguien.

Y cuando pensé en tenerlo o cuando alguien demostró interés en mí, lo único que hiciste fue oponerte con más excusas estúpidas.

Te molestabas conmigo sin razón, me agredías por todo, me decías incongruencias y una sarta de porquerías más que no tenían sentido.

Todo por complacerte a ti, todo por hacerte feliz; renuncié a todo y por eso estoy sola ahora.

Por eso me siento sola en una banca, busco amigas para salir pero siempre estás ahí, catalogando hasta a mis amigas.

Quiero que dejes de tratar MIS problemas como si fueran tuyos, quiero que me dejes arreglármelas sola porque contigo solo empeoran las cosas. Pero tú insistes en que, si no te dejo entrometerte hasta el fondo, entonces tampoco debo ni siquiera pedirte opinión.

Ya no lloro cuando me caigo, solo lo hice unas cuantas veces, pero desde los 10 años puedo levantarme sola y soportar perfectamente muchas cosas; entre ellas tus patadas, cachetadas y jalones de pelo. Puedo soportar tus insultos, tu mirada furibunda y tus exaltaciones sin sentido.

Ahora ya no me importa tanto como antes, es decir, me sigue importando, pero las he visto tantas veces que ya no me asustan.

Solo quiero salir al mundo y hacer mi vida. Quiero salir y ver qué es lo que hay. No quiero ser como tú, que hiciste lo peor que podías hacer, tú que decepcionaste a medio mundo para que así tú pudieras sentir el último bocado de la venganza. Yo no quiero ser como tú.

Todos te aprecian, todos creen que eres perfecta, todos quieren ser tú. Pero yo no tengo ni la más mínima oportunidad de acercarme a ese deseo. Yo alguna vez deseé ser así, pero ahora, ahora que me he dado cuenta de que ya lo conozco todo de ti, ahora ya no tengo deseos de parecerme, ni tan siquiera acercarme a ti.

Es cierto, lo reconozco, si tuviera la mitad de la valentía y fuerza que tú tienes, probablemente sería el ser humano perfecto, pero ya no quiero eso.

Quiero equivocarme, quiero tener errores y hacer lo mejor por resarcirlos. Quiero que me dejen y llorar, quiero poder contarte de muchas cosas que sí me han pasado, quiero tener historias y que mi vida sea emocionante y que las cosas cambien y…

Quiero vivir.

No quiero terminar aquí, en un sitio donde todo lo ves tú, donde no puedo ir a la esquina porque estás tú, vigilando, porque crees que siempre me pasará algo malo, porque crees que soy inútil, irresponsable, olvidadiza, torpe, ilusa, ingenua, débil, cobarde, quiero descubrir quién soy sin que tú me lo digas.

Basta ya de todo. Si no te gusta lo que hago, lo que como, lo que miro, lo que visto, lo que digo, lo que leo, lo que invento, la forma cómo atiendo a las personas, si no te gusta dilo; pero deja de inventar mierda por una vez en tu vida.

Crees que te voy a creer.

Que no me daré cuenta, pero sí sé todo. Yo sé que te molesta que yo me fije en alguien o alguien se fije en mí.

¿Son celos? ¿Me haces lo mismo que te hicieron a ti? ¿Crees que así aprenderé? Luego me pides conciencia, pero ni siquiera me haz dejado formar una.

Entonces, ¿qué haces? Te quedas vigilando, me observas, investigas lo que hago, me mientes, todo con tal de descubrirme.

Yo te lo cuento todo, pero tú quieres más. Quieres que te diga hasta las cosas que solo se le pueden contar a una amiga, pero nunca tan amiga como tú.

Te quiero mucho, moriría por ti, lo haría, aunque me duela y me torturen sin descanso, yo lo haría. Dios sabe que estoy dispuesta, pero que no debería morir lentamente a tus manos. Quieres que te diga todo, todas las cosas que no se le cuentan jamás a una madre.

No puedo. Tú no lo hiciste. Me tuviste a mí y no le dijiste a nadie. Entonces, ¿qué me pides? Que haga algo que tú no hiciste.

Pero sigues ahí, y tengo miedo. Tengo miedo de que me descubras, lo que escribo, lo que miro, lo que leo, lo que pienso, lo que sueño, lo que quiero.

Para ti estaría mal, más que mal, para ti sería una decepción. ¿Quizá porque pensarías que soy igual que tú?

¿Qué soy igual de estúpida?

No lo soy, soy de hecho más inteligente. Tengo todo para serlo, y la principal razón eres tú. Yo sé lo que no debo de hacer, en donde sea, lo sé bien.

Y jamás me dejaría ir en ninguna situación, yo quiero estar segura de todo, nada a medias.

Y eso lo sé porque aprendí, aprendí que no se puede querer para siempre y que nada es eterno.

Me dolió, pero fue un aprendizaje incompleto. No me dejaste, no pude, no quise avanzar al compromiso porque tenía miedo. Me has pegado tu inseguridad y ahora soy presa de ello. Como cuando quiero regalarte algo, pero me petrifico al buscar, porque sé que si no te llevo lo que tú quieres lo despreciarás.

No me comprendes y yo no te comprendo a ti. Somos muy distintas.

Tienes subidas y bajadas que yo no puedo reproducir, que no puedo sostener. Yo soy más simple, casi no soy ni una mujer. No soy tan complicada, me conformo con muchas cosas, me cuido de no hacer problemas y de decir las cosas naturalmente.

No pido mucho, solo comida, porque me encanta comer. Pero ni a ti te agrada esto en mí. Me criticas, me dices cosas, quieres cambiarme de adentro hacia fuera, pero hay algo en lo que no haz reparado: es MI cuerpo, no el tuyo. Si no te gusta mi nariz o mis caderas o mi cintura o mis kilos de más, pues qué pena.

A mí tampoco me gustan, pero prefiero tenerlos así como están a dejar que estén como TÚ quieres.

Y lo repito. Sé precisa. Dime cuando deseas que haga algo. Pero tampoco me pidas que haga una lista de las cosas que faltan en el fridge o que recorra la casa pensando en qué arreglos hacerle o que piense en el hogar y cómo mantenerlo limpio o en qué adorno puedo comprar para la casa o en ponerle agua a tus inmundas plantas.

¿Por qué? Porque, si me dijeras que lo haga, lo haría, pero tú esperas que nazca de mí. No puedo caminar por la casa pensando como si yo fuera la empleada del hogar o la jefa de familia, porque no lo soy. Tú lo eres, y quieres que haga algo que a ti no te gustaba y que te metió en estos embrollos cuando eres pequeña, porque te pegó la gana de que sí y punto.

No te comuniques mentalmente, yo no soy psíquica, ni siquiera puedo descifrar sentimientos por las señas de tu cara, son confusas. Tú debes hablar, yo escuchar, tú transmitir, yo recibir.

Comunícate, emite, dime algo, pero, por lo que más quieras, no hagas idioteces.

No te comportes como si tuvieras mi edad, ya basta. Mis amigos no son amigos tuyos y los tuyos no son amigos míos. Me refiero a que, fuera de todo, no eres más una adolescente. Debes madurar, deja de comportarte como una chiquilla enamorada y deja de esperar que yo me comporte como tu madre y te haga entrar en razón. Soy tu hija, trátame como tal. Madura, deja de quitarme mi adolescencia.

Yo te cuido, yo he madurado, yo he crecido, pero tú haz visto eso y haz ido aprovechando para cargarme de responsabilidades. No quiero más responsabilidades. Aun no sé cuidar de otros más que de mí misma. Quiero aprender, pero no de un día para otro, debo ir haciéndolo paulatinamente, así que no seas un día una niña y al otro mi madre porque me confundes y me incomodas.

Por último, deja de compararte conmigo. Tú ya no estás en competencia conmigo, y yo de hecho tampoco contigo.

Tú ere bonita, alegre, fuerte, inteligente, talentosa, y todo lo demás; y yo soy simplemente yo, nada más.

Eso es un punto a favor y en contra, pero yo jamás te ganaría. No podría, no puedo, no quiero, y me niego a hacerlo. Así que, si quieres logra apartarme de todos y de todo, hazlo de otra forma que no sea compitiendo conmigo porque no te lo voy a permitir y no lo voy a tolerar.

Tú no me perdonas a mí, pero buscas que yo te perdone rápidamente.

Ya me cansé, ya me aburrí, ya no deseo que sigas viendo cómo me va. Tanto tiempo juntas me ha llegado a atosigar. Quiero estar contigo, pero no el resto de mi vida. Creo que tú haz hecho que no quiera pasar el resto de mi vida con nadie.

Si amé una vez a un chico, tú me impediste volver a hacerlo porque ya no había sentido si lo ibas siempre a malograr todo. No quiero que vuelvas a hacerlo así que yo no volveré a intentarlo. Solo déjame en paz y deja de pensar que soy idiota. Me doy cuenta de todo, de más de lo que crees, no me engañas, nunca lo haz hecho y te ves ridícula pretendiendo que yo soy idiota, cuando sabes que sé tus intenciones en todo momento.

Pero ya no puedo decir más, tú estás ahí. Sé que intentas saber todo lo que hago.

Por algo haces lo que haces, quedarte ordenando durante 1 hora fuera de mi cuarto, quejándote, fingiendo, viendo con quien hablo o qué veo o por qué hago lo que hago.

Lo quieres saber todo de mí, y quieres evitarlo todo.

Pides a un montón de ANBUS que me sigan, que me vean, que hagan de todo menos darme un momento de tranquilidad. Me siento perseguida y asfixiada. Ya es suficiente.

Estoy jodidamente cansada de eso, porque, si sigues así, yo algún día también tomaré la misma decisión que tú y probaré el último bocado de la venganza y haré lo que más tú odias: que me arruine la vida.

Cuando acabó de leer, un hombre con máscara blanca apareció detrás suyo. Le preguntó por su hija, y ella le dijo.

Le di permiso para ir a casa de una amiga.

Su voz sonaba natural, algo apagada, pero el hombre le creyó, algo confuso.


	9. Primer día de viaje

**Primer día de viaje**

Tenemos a 4 personas y un gran enredo. Como todos los enredos amorosos, hay sufrimiento, confusión, esperanza y mucha diversión… para aquellos que son ajenos a él.

Nakora amaba a Kakashi, pero no creía que fuera posible que él correspondiese sus sentimientos, y si lo hacía, estaba segura de que no se basaría en amor real, como lo que ella sentía. Kakashi había pasado ya el proceso de aceptación y había comprendido que amaba a Nakora, aun así, decidió someterse a sí mismo a una prueba de comprobación; antes de dar el primer paso quería cerciorarse de que la chica sintiese lo mismo y que él mismo podía cuidar de ella en vez de aprovecharse de cualquier situación que se le presentase.

Aunque Kakashi tenía una ligera sospecha de que podía terminar muy contento al final de ese viaje, Nakora no sospechaba absolutamente nada. Pero peor estaban Bijin y Surippa. Aunque Bijin no quisiese admitirlo, encontraba a su compañero de equipo muy diferente; cada día más atractivo, gracioso, ocurrente y aterradoramente interesante. Lo único malo de ese maldito viaje era que Nakora había ido. El objeto de afecto de SU objeto de afecto, estaba ahí; estaba ahí y le quitaba la atención de Surippa.

Estúpido pervertido aprovechador de menores Kakashi estornudó tres veces, parecía que alguien estaba pensando mal de él. Surippa estaba más que molesto, se sentía furioso. Para empezar, la tonta rubia lo había metido en problemas de dimensiones planetarias, sus hermanos y toda la aldea se burlaban de él por el incidente del psiquiátrico, Bijin estaba molesta con él y… suspiró hondamente. No sabía porqué la rubia estaba tan rara con él y le preocupaba. Se había ido llorando la otra vez y la habían castigado horriblemente, lo sabía; la miró de reojo y notó que ella le devolvía la mirada. Giró lentamente la cabeza y luego la sacudió. ¿Por qué le miraba así? Bueno, tenía 5 días para resolverlo todo y, además, lograr que ese pérfido destructor de la nobleza y bondad se alejase de Nakora y conquistarla.

Esta es la inmunda aldea.

Rapamaru había llegado a Konoha. Se había parado en la puerta. Cuando estaba en camino se había detenido a preguntarle a un joven enmascarado con un corte de cabello muy extravagante:

Oye, amigo, disculpa; ¿dónde queda Konoha?

Sigue el camino de frente y llegarás a la aldea… ¿vas por alguna misión?

Nada importante, en busca de aventuras y, quién sabe, alguna chica que rente el lado izquierdo de mi camita.

Ve con cuidado, las kunoichis de Konoha no son muy amistosas con los extraños.

Se habían despedido y luego había visto a tres adolescentes ir detrás del joven, Rapamaru se preguntó cómo alguien a su edad podía tener tres hijos de esa edad y además tan serios y parcos.

Bueno, tres hijos; probablemente él y su esposa no tenían televisor en su casa

Había ido pensando eso y luego se había reído. Cuando llegó a las puertas de la aldea, dos ninjas le recibieron. Uno tenía un peinado incluso más raro que el del otro tipo del camino, y el otro usaba algo raro en la barbilla.

Detente, identifícate.

Soy Rapamaru, viajero de la aldea de La Lluvia.- Idiotas, podría matarlos. Pero debo actuar amablemente, órdenes del viejo.

Tus papeles.

Aquí están.

Todo correcto Rapamaru, pasa.

Gracias.- Ignorantes cuernudos, lo primero que haré será cargarme a sus novias.

Y se adentró en la aldea. Rapamaru recorrió todos los lugares, observó a todas las mujeres, pero ninguna le fue vagamente familiar. Desperdició media tarde ahí, rondó por los restaurantes, los hoteles, los clubes, y no encontró nada. Tal vez debió de revisar, oh, no sé, lugares donde una chica de 15 años que había sido recientemente traumatizada se encontrase como su casa.

Fue por todas las zonas residenciales, pero no halló nada. Vio entonces a un tipo en traje verde y unas ridículas medias naranjas. Se le acercó y le preguntó, como quien no quiere la cosa, por una chica castaña de unos quince con una gran melena.

¿Una bonita con un lunar cerca de la boca?

¡Sí, ella¡ ¿La conoces? ¿Sabe donde está?

Tú eres su…

Méndigo metiche Soy alguien que a ella le alegrará ver.

¿Dijiste estatura promedio, pelo largo y marrón con tonalidades amarillas y…

¡Sí, eso mismo¡ ¿La conoce?

No.

.

El viaje era demasiado aburrido e incómodo. Habían pasado ya media tarde caminando. Cuando le dijeron que era todo pagado, él imaginó que también hablaban del viaje, no del último día solamente; ahora faltaba que, además, ni les hayan pagado el alojamiento. Por suerte, Kakashi había traído dinero.

Kakashi sensei, no hemos visto más personas aparte de ese tipo que iba hacia la aldea, ¿seguro que éste es el camino?

Sí, Bijin, por millonésima vez, sí, este es el Puto, condenado y mísero camino correcto.- Dijo, intentado mantener la calma.

Deberíamos parar ya a descansar.- Sugirió Surippa, que tenía una ligera lesión en la pierna, recuerdo de un doloroso entrenamiento.

Si seguimos caminando llegaremos en la noche a la infeliz, decadente y súper mega puta feria.- Contestó, con un ligero matiz de hastío en la voz.

Sensei, Surippa tiene una lesión y Bijin debe aplicarle una pomada, de repente podrí…

Miren, ahí hay un árbol en el cual descansar.

Kakashi no había podido ocultar el tintineo de felicidad en su voz. Nakora le había pedido que parasen, y por Dios, que si ella lo pedía irían a parar; de hecho, si le pedía que se tatúe su nombre en el pecho y que luego cante El Matador con coreografía incluida, lo haría.

Ahí sí, ¿no? Pero espérese, aguarde nomás, que pronto vamos a arreglárnoslas usted y yo Pensó Surippa.

Siéntate Suri, prepararé la pomada.- Dijo tristemente Bijin al notar cómo su amigo miraba con rabia a Kakashi.

Iré por agua.- Dijo el mayor, notando también la cargada mirada. Se paró y fue.

Nak, necesitamos leña para hacer la fogata. Ve por madera, ¿podrías?- Dijo, dubitativa, cuando el hombre ya había profundizado en el bosque

Pero qué… Bijin, mi idea es mantenerlos separados, no juntarlos para que se vayan solitos a buscar cualquier cosa.

Está bien.- Nakora miró a su amiga y le quiñó el ojo en señal de agradecimiento.

Kakashi ya estaba caminando, había cruzado de un salto un charco; en eso, escuchó pasos suaves pero rápidos, casi imperceptibles, pensó que lo estaban siguiendo. Se agachó como si nada pasara y llenó varias cantimploras. Una sombra se acercó y sintió un extraño calor emanar de ese cuerpo. Sacó una kunai, la guardó en su mano, se levantó y tiró el agua de la primera cantimplora al extraño. Éste retrocedió y se cubrió con los brazos, Kakashi levantó la kunai y cuando la clavó, se escuchó un ¡puf¡

El Ninja se posicionó en un árbol cercano, con tan mala suerte que la rama se rompió y cayó al lago. Kakashi aprovechó el momento e hizo un jutsu…

¡Maldición¡ ¿Quieres parar?

¡Nakora¡

¿Qué es esto? ¿Qué tienes?

La chica estaba muy enojada. Había ido corriendo al encuentro de su sensei y luego pensaba darle una sorpresa. Nunca lo había visto sorprendido, quería asustarlo y así poder reírse juntos… pero no salió muy bien.

¿Por qué no caminas como la gente normal?

¿De qué hablas?

De no aparecerte a las espaldas de las personas, caminando como si fueras un gato, haciendo jutsus, apareciendo y desapareciendo…

Kakashi, si no cambiaba de lugar, me matabas.

Si no te acercabas sigilosamente, no me hubieses alarmado.

Estás muy tenso.

Deja de tutearme ¿quieres?

Lo peor que se puede escuchar de alguien, de una persona a la que estás intentando conocer mejor, es que te pida que la trates con más respeto. Eso demostraba que él no quería romper esa barrera entre alumna-sensei que supuestamente ya no debería haber, era chunnin demonios, ya era hora de cambiar las cosas. Pero, para ella, eso fue una negación.

Tenía tanto coraje, no había sido capaz de cumplir con lo que había prometido delante de Guy; debes cuidarla, le dijo, y él respondió afirmativamente. Y ahora, de no ser por el rápido movimiento que la chica había hecho, podría haberla matado y arruinarlo todo porque… Si matas a la mujer de tus sueños, entonces ya no puedes tener nada con ella… genial, Kakashi, haz alcanzado un nuevo nivel de estupidez Pensó, al darse cuenta de su tonta acotación mental.

La ayudó a levantarse del río, pero Nakora no estaba dispuesta a ceder tan fácilmente; cogió la mano de su sensei y la jalo con todas sus fuerzas… y él no tuvo más que abrir la mano y dejarla caer nuevamente. ¡Mierda¡ ¿Por qué eres tan torpe? Se reclamó Kakashi, ya que su movimiento involuntario al descubrir el intento de la chica, fue abrir la mano y soltarla.

Te amo, Dios sabe que sí. Pero tengo poquísima paciencia, y no sé por cuanto más pueda contener las ganas de patearte el…

Trasero que tiene. Desde acá arriba el agua distorsiona la imagen y me da algunas ideas de…

Movimientos estúpidos, no debí de acercarme detrás de él. Solo quisiera que se aproximara, que bajara esa barrera. Parece como si tuviera el brazo extendido, no me deja acercarme a él ni siquiera para…

Cogerla de la mano, no dejarla caer, no dejarse llevar por el momento y dejar de imaginar cosas obscenas. Sobre todo ahora que no es seguro porque ni siquiera he traído ninguna clase de…

Protección contra daños o seguro, si me clavaba la kunai mi pobre madrecita no tendría ni como pagar el hospital.

Ambos coincidían en algunos pensamientos, pero no cuadraban bien sus movimientos.

Bueno, ¿me saca o no me saca del agua?

¿Me vas o no me vas a jalar para que caiga?

Ya no lo haré, lo siento. Pero tú… ajum, usted, comenzó.

Ven aquí.

La jaló y la sacó. Estaba molesta, mojada y la noche comenzaba a caer, y junto a ella, el aire frío. La vio tiritar un poco, así que le sobó los brazos y la acercó hacia sí para secarla. Su chaleco verde estaba ya casi empapado. Hecho de algodón súper absorbente, con suerte lograré que no te resfríes Aunque él no quisiera reconocerlo, actuaba más como un padre preocupado que como el conquistador erótico que era a veces, en ciertas ocasiones, cuando se le presentaba la oportunidad.

Esto está mejor. Pensó alegremente Nakora, recargada en el pecho de su sensei y dejando que él la secase con el chaleco verde militar. Ella no quería reconocerlo, pero se sentía excitada con solo verlo sentado leyendo, y ahora, que lo tenía realizando mil y un movimientos muy cerca de ella, estaba a mil por hora. Si eso no acaba pronto, una de dos, o quedaba en ridículo diciéndole que lo amaba y que cada vez que lo veía sus neuronas morían porque se le congelaba el sistema nervioso, o lo empujaba a un lado para evitar cometer una idiotez.

Listo. Creo que ya estás completamente seca.

Mi pelo aun está mojado.

Bueno, entonces casi seca.

Y mis pies y piernas también.

Media seca entonces.

Y mi ropa interior…- Pero ¿cómo…? ¿Qué pretendes, Nakora? ¿Qué te desvista y te seque también en zonas en las que solo debes secarte tú misma?

…- Si quieres conservarte virgen, no hables delante mío de tu ropa interior

Perdón, creo que, creo que… me faltó recoger la leña.

Te ayudo.

Yo puedo sola, usted lleve el agua.

Kakashi dio media vuelta, consternado por la situación y algo alarmado por el esfuerzo que tuvo que hacer para mantener el control. Estaba seguro de que ese comentario había sido completamente inocente, que no fue intencional; pero algo le había parecido raro ahí, como si el momento hubiese sido esperado no solo por él, sino también por ella. Quería sacarse las dudas El que no arriesga no gana Pensó, dándose ánimos. Giró y se dirigió hacia Nakora, se plantó delante de ella, levantó una mano y se la puso en la cabeza.

Puedes llamarme Kakashi a secas.

Puso su mano sobre uno de los hombros de la chica y, ante el nuevo contacto, la vio enrojecer instantáneamente. ¡No lo puedo creer¡ ¿Será posible? Ella… ¡basta pervertido, deja de pensar esas cosas¡… lo prometiste delante de Guy, bien, mucho mejor, más tranquilo. Me ama, punto, yo la amo, punto, estoy jodido, punto.

Sensei, tal vez sí pueda ayudarme con los leños… yo, la verdad es que…

Dilo Nakora.- Di que me amas y así puedo decirlo yo también y ser el shinobi más cursi de la historia.

… es que yo nunca he recogido leños para hacer una fogata.

^.^!

Y éstos ¿cuándo aparecen?

Suri, entiende, ella no te quiere.

Tú siempre piensas que lo sabes todo.

No, solo sé lo que ella me dijo.

Pero, ¿qué tiene él no tenga yo?

¿Por qué será que todos me preguntan lo mismo? Renegaba silenciosamente Bijin. Está demás decir que era una chica muy guapa y encantadora, y que no le faltaba atención del sexo opuesto; había tenido muchos pretendientes, admiradores e incluso una cadena de televisión le había ofrecido a su madre hacer un reality estilo The Bachelorette que se llamaría ¿Quién ama a Bijin? Pero ella se había negado.

No lo había hecho porque no le gustaba esa atención, no apreciaba esa atención y le disgustaba tremendamente. Se sentía fastidiada, no la dejaban en paz, recibía cartitas de algún pobre diablo anunciando que la iba a secuestrar, que mataría al que fuese su enamorado y que ella era su único amor. Boberías, abajo el amor. Ella quería conocer el mundo, viajar como su padre alguna vez había hecho, no deseaba ser un objeto de decoración y depender de su futuro esposos, como su madre, porque no todos los hombres eran como su padre y no todos los matrimonios tenían lo que el de ellos tenía: Amor.

Pero era muy tarde. Desde que se fijó en Surippa, había rechazado de forma más sutil a todos sus pretendientes; todos y cada uno de ellos la tenían podrida con su bendita pregunta: Pero ¿qué tiene ÉL que no tenga YO? Escuchar a Surippa decir lo mismo solo la llevó a tomar una decisión, decírselo seca y crudamente.

Para mí él no tiene nada que tú no tengas.

Entonces, ¿por qué está tan interesada en él?

No mandamos en nuestro corazón…

Sí lo hacemos, yo me obligo a amarla aunque ella no me ame. Pero es mi decisión.

Entonces sufre pero no jodas.

No puedo evitarlo, joderte es uno de mis hobbies.

Pues podrías pensar en joderme de mil formas diferentes, además de molestarme, para variar.

Ok, ¿WTF?

Es más, podrías joderme ahora mismo.

… no te entiendo

Tú nunca entiendes nada, porque no quieres.

Bi, eres mi mejor amiga, claro que deseo entenderte.

¡Entonces esfuérzate, porque más claro no te lo puedo dejar¡

Bijin agarró de los hombros a Surippa y le estampó un gran beso. Al comienzo, fue algo tímido, pero al pensar en el solo hecho de la forma como Bijin parecía entregarse, detonó. Surippa se recostó en la tierra y cargó a Bijin, luego la tiró al suelo y se posicionó encima de ella. La besó con hambre, con pasión, con ¿amor?

Bijin quería evitarlo. La idea era solo darle un casto beso y retirarse corriendo para que tuviese tiempo de pensar, pero Surippa no le dio tiempo. Estaba en el suelo y sentía una deliciosa presión en todo el cuerpo. Aunque Suri era delgado, tenía los músculos de los brazos, piernas y el abdomen, muy desarrollados. Su espalda era ancha y era tan alto como ella. Podía acariciar casi toda la extensión de sus brazos y escuchaba la forma como sus gemidos se mezclaban juntos en el aire. La idea era correr, pero ya no había salida.

Un agobiado viajero estaba medio ebrio en un bar.

¿Dónde carajos se ha metido esa niña?

Decía, entre hipos.

¿Y ahora, cómo la encuentro?

Repetía a media voz.

¡Quiero otra cerveza¡

Está bebiendo sake, señor.

Maricones de mierda, ¡quiero cerveza.¡

Ya no estaba medio borracho, estaba totalmente borracho. Trató de ponerse violento cuando el camarero le pidió que se retirase porque incomodaba al resto de los clientes, pero Rapamaru se había puesto de pie y había tratado de golpearlo. Ante esto, unos shinobis que no estaban en servicio, lo tiraron fuera del bar.

Tenía náuseas, dolor de cabeza, y estaba muy borracho como para ver hacia dónde iba. Sin querer, se había metido en un enorme coliseo, con pasto, paredes enormes, graditas por ahí, arbolitos, dos cosas distorsionadas que no sabía si eran personas o aparecidos, nubes que caían del cielo, sonidos muy fuertes que le retumbaban en los oídos y, después, vomitó en la gran puerta.

Neji estaba muy ocupado entrenando. Tenten estaba intentando darle con unas churikens, pero él se movía muy rápido; le había alcanzado algunas veces, pero como las churikens estaban con la punta vendada, no le causaba ningún daño.

Yo hubiese querido ir a La Feria del Amor.- Dijo ella, algo triste.

Pero qué tontería, ¿una misión de cuidar a dos enamorados mientras se hormiguean el oído mutuamente? Vergonzoso.- Había concluido el chico.

Ah, sí, sí, eso mismo. Yo quería ir para estar contigo, aguafiestas.

Pero es muy raro que Guy sensei haya declinado esa misión.

Sí, es verdad. Él y Rock Lee estaban muy emocionados porque vallásemos.- Claro, desde que se enteraron de lo que había pasado en la última misión. Dijo, recordando un inesperado y anhelado encuentro con Neji.

Era de esperarse, ellos se emocionan por todo.

Lo que me parece más increíble es que se lo haya pasado a Kakashi sensei..

A quién le importa.

A mí De repente ahora Surippa se anima y le dice por fin a Nakora lo que siente.- No como otros que no quieren admitir sus sentimientos

Pensó enojada Tenten. Y acto seguido tiró con más fueza de lo normal una kunai a un lugar donde no se estaba permitido apuntar. Neji se quedó paralítico cerca de un árbol ahogando una voz sumamente ridícula que nadie jamás le había escuchado.

Feria del Amor, Nakora, ¿para eso vine a esta mugrienta aldea? Pensó Rapamaru furioso y se dirigió a la puerta de Konoha, sabía donde se ubicaba esa feria.


	10. La feria del amor: Órdenes de Príncipe

**La Feria del Amor: Las Órdenes del Príncipe.**

Ellos caminaban uno al lado del otro. El hombre, alto, esbelto, de cabello platinado, rostro cubierto y figura varonil, iba entablando conversación con la mujer 20 cm. más baja que él, de pelo castaño y ojos del mismo color; ella también hablaba con él, y le era muy agradable. Aunque era la primera vez que la atmósfera era así, así de cómoda e íntima para los dos, supieron ambos adaptarse fácilmente; claro, cómo no, si ese momento y muchos otros los habían planeado ya, en sueños y pensamientos.

El camino de regreso era divertido, romántico y espiritual, todo lo que Nakora hubiese querido para decidirse a iniciar una relación más estrecha con su sensei. Él compartía por primera vez ese sentimiento, no era necesario tocarse con deseo; bastaba con sentirse mutuamente con lo más mínimo.

Esto está saliendo bien… quizá, es el momento, si ya no lo soporto más… debería decírselo. Pensó Nakora.

… y activé el sharingan para copiar todos sus movimientos, no me iba a dejar vencer en una competencia de break dance…

Kakashi…

… y aunque bailar no es lo mío, para ser honesto, la mayoría de ninjas somos prácticamente expertos en break…

Kakashi…

… si vieras a Asuma bailar te quedarías lela, sabe hacer el torbellino en el suelo y después…

¡Kakashi¡

El hombre se detuvo violentamente cuando ella gritó su nombre y lo jaló del brazo. Algo ocurría.

Dime, Nakora.

Yo suelo ser una persona muy directa con lo que siento, respecto a mis sentimientos, no puedo guardármelos.

Sí, sigue.- La animó.

Y aunque soy así, hay veces en las que tiendo a guardar ciertas cosas, porque no quiero ser herida…

Yo no te lastimaría.- Esto es mejor de lo que pensé. Si ella lo dice, ya no tendré que decirlo yo.

Ahora lo sé, y quedaré como una idota de todas formas, pero aquí voy: Kakashi yo… ¿escuchas algo?

¿Qué? Esto, digo, no, no… solo te estoy escuchando a ti.- ¿Quién será el imbécil que hace esos sonidos? Como sea, sigue hablando Nakora, por favor.

Bueno, como te decía: Hace algún tiempo que… ¿alguien está gimiendo?

No lo sé Nakora, no me interesa si gimen o no gimen.- A excepción de que seas tú.- Pero termina de hablar… por favor.

Lo que quería decir es que tú para mí eres…- ok, mira, ¿sabes qué? No puedo seguir así. ¿Quién hace esos sonidos?- Kakashi, lo lamento pero no puedo decirte nada con este ambiente, se me hace raro.

Creo que provienen del campamento.- Cuando averigüe quién fue, me aseguraré de que no pueda ni siquiera silbar.

Ambos apresuraron el paso, uno de ellos molesto, la otra, preocupada; ella ya intuía de donde salían esos ruidos.

Habían llegado a una aldea que más se asimilaba a una ciudad. Muchos edificios altos por todas partes, demasiada tecnología, motocicletas y algunos autos y centenares de personas con trajes modernos y chicas trendy caminando por doquier.

Me siento como pueblerina en este maldito lugar… cuando dijeron Feria del Amor, no me imaginé que se referían a esto. Pensó Nakora, mirando avergonzada a una pareja que esperaba el autobús cerca de ellos y que se besaban escandalosamente.

Cruzaron la pista cuando el semáforo cambió a rojo, vieron las letras grandes de un lugar llamado Konoha. Cuando pasaron el umbral, encontraron a la hermana de un primo del padre de Bijin; como todo buen comerciante, por ser familia, no les había exceptuado de una cómoda tarifa por el hospedaje.

El hotel era bonito, muy elegante de hecho, y la gente parecía decente. Los cuatro pasaron al tercer piso donde estaban sus habitaciones. Como era Kakashi el que pagaba, separaron solamente dos habitaciones; una para las dos chicas y otra para ellos. El peli plateado dejó sobre la cama a Surippa, que aun estaba desmayado.

Bijin entró de frente al baño de su habitación y Nakora cerró la puerta. Kakashi le había dicho que iría a inspeccionar la zona y a ver a qué hora estaba planificada la llegada del príncipe. Después, le había dicho adiós, ella trató de corresponderle la despedida pero se quedó mirándolo atentamente sin poder decir nada; el le devolvió la mirada y le agarró la mano y luego se acercó a ella presionando sus labios sellados… o eso imaginó ella, porque, como siempre que lo tenía cerca, se había quedado soñando despierta y antes de que se despidiera ella también, Kakashi ya se había marchado.

Bijin seguía en el baño, y desde la cama, Nakora la oía resoplar y sollozar ahogadamente.

Bi, ¿estás bien?

Sí, solo siento mareos, no te preocupes.

Abre la puerta, déjame entrar.

Estoy vomitando, y con lo asquienta que eres mejor te quedas ahí.

Bi, abre la puerta.

Déjame en paz Nak.

A tu tía no le va a gustar que le eche a perder su puerta, así que abre o entro como sea.

Bijin giró el picaporte con brusquedad, rompiéndolo.

Eso no le va a gustar a tu tía…

¿Tú crees?- Le dijo, sarcásticamente.

¿Vas a hablar conmigo?

¿Sobre qué? ¿Qué no viste ya todo lo que pasó?

Pero aun no sé como te sientes.

Estoy con los ojos rojos, moqueando y tengo fiebre; ¿cómo crees que estoy?

No me interesa si él siente algo por mí, yo no le voy a corresponder ni hoy ni nunca; pero me interesa lo que tú sientes por mí, y creo que eso es odio.

No te odio, pero no me alegra saber que el bestia e ignorante del chico que me gusta está chorreado por ti.

No puede ser, sino no los hubiésemos encontrado así…

Ante el recuerdo, Bijin no pudo aguantar más y lloró a todo dar. Estaba metida en la tina y tenía el agua corriendo, su frente ardía y las gotas de agua de la regadera se mezclaban con su saliva y lágrimas. Era una imagen triste, pero qué más se podía esperar después de lo acontecido.

-Flash Back-

Surippa parecía demasiado encendido, algo se incendiaba dentro suyo; había pasado demasiado tiempo añorando la cercanía de Nakora, que parecía estar tan cerca y distante como siempre. Necesitaba ese consuelo, ese premio de consolación. Un vejete le estaba robando a su chica.

Pero para Bijin era diferente. Ella creía que ese contacto era lo que faltaba para que Suri entendiera que la quería a ella, pero que lo había negado anteponiendo a Nakora como excusa. Lastimosamente, no era así.

Kakashi y su preocupada acompañante llegaron al campamento. Apenas pusieron un pie ahí, él la volteó de espaldas y le tapó los ojos.

Kakashi, ya no soy una niñita, sé lo que está pasando.

Eh… sí, disculpa.- Maldición, ¿por qué no le dices hija, ella te llama papi, y ahí recién justificas el hecho de que la trates como si fuera un infante?- Se regañó humillado.

La rubia no se había percatado de la presencia de sus compañeros, así que siguió en su faena retirándose la blusa. Surippa tampoco lo sabía, así que se desabrochó el pantalón.

Nakora, ¿qué haces?

Hay que detenerlos.

No, no, escúchame; cuando encuentras a dos personas en medio de "algo", no es precisamente aconsejable que las detengas.

Pero sensei, mírelos, hablando abiertamente… ¡él ni siquiera lleva un condón¡

A menos que tú traigas uno y se lo tires haber si lo alcanza, no creo que deberías de acercarte.

Son mis amigos Kakashi, no los voy a dejar cometer una estupidez.

Si eres amiga de ambos, déjalos que terminen de hacer lo que están haciendo.

Pero…

Bijin está enamorada, el único que no lo nota es Surippa porque… bueno, es… medio medio, ya sabes.- Dijo él, poniendo el dedo a la altura de su cabeza y haciendo la señal de está loco.- Pero si ahora la ha aceptado, entonces no intervengas.

Maldita sea, yo no quiero ver esto.

Créeme, yo tampoco. Ven. Vamos al bosque.

Está bien.

Ignora los sonidos y todo eso. Sigamos.

No sé como alguien puede hacer una cosa así. No puede dejarse penetrar por una persona que no tiene ni claros sus sentimientos…

… ¿Ahora vas a hablar justamente de eso?- Pensó, con algo de ardor.

Tampoco me parece que lo hagan aquí, con nosotros o con medio mundo que pase mirándolos. ¿No les da vergüenza?

… Agua fría, necesito agua fría.

Y comprendo que se dejen llevar por el momento pero… ella dijo siempre que prefería otra cosa, algo mejor. Yo, en lo personal, no estoy de acuerdo; él ni siquiera es responsable, se necesita un hombre para hacer el amor no un chico…

… Piensa en cosas que te enfríen… piensa, piensa… ¡ahí está¡ Guy en ropa de baño, Guy en la piscina, Guy teniendo… ¡ajjj¡ Ahora tengo nauseas.

… alguien que te guíe, que sepa más de esto que uno, alguien capaz de tomar la responsabilidad y que te ame y ames. No me puedo quedar aquí Kakashi, no puedo dejar que hagan algo de lo que luego se arrepentirán, por más placentero y estimulador que sea el momento.

¡Oh no joder¡ ¡No te levantes, quédate ahí¡ ¡ No te excites¡ ¡ Hazme caso solamente ahora, de ahí en adelante podrás hacer todo lo que tu quieras¡- Pensó alarmado Kakashi, al notar que algo ahí abajo se encontraba más animado que en otro casos.

No puedo creer que vaya a dejar que… ellos… van a tener relaciones en un campamento, no lo puedo creer.

Tienes razón, yo tampoco ¡ven, vamos para que les digas que no pueden hacer eso y los enfríes¡.- ¡Uf¡ No sabes de la que te haz salvado Nakora. Si entrabas un poco más a ese bosque conmigo, habrías rogado tener un condón a mano.- Pensó otra vez Kakashi, más tranquilo al darse cuenta de que estaba pensando en la seguridad e integridad de Nakora e impidiendo que su relación se deteriorara.

Ninguno de los dos jóvenes estaba completamente seguro de lo que hacían. Para empezar, ninguno concordaba; Bijin quería hacerlo con amor, Surippa para desquitarse. Lo peor de todo era que ninguno de ellos sabía las intenciones del otro.

¡Alto¡

Ante el inesperado grito, los dos chicos saltaron. Surippa reconoció la voz en seguida y bajó a la rubia de encima suyo, dejándola caer al suelo, y se subió los pantalones pero su pierna lesionada estaba casi dormida y cayó al suelo. Algo raro sucedía con su pierna, no había notado cuándo había perdido la movilidad ahí.

¿Qué haces aquí?- Bijin se paró y se acercó a Nakora, cogiéndola de la mano y susurrándole.

Evito que cometas una de tus estupideces.

Tú sabías que me a mí me gustaba y ahora él se a dado cuenta de que me quiere, ¡largo de aquí¡

Pero Nakora se había alejado y estaba arrodillada al lado de Surippa. El chico miraba extrañado su pierna y no salía de su asombro.

Suri, ¿qué pasa?

Nakora, antes de que digas cualquier cosa, escúchame…

Solo dime qué le pasa a tu pierna.- Le respondió ella seriamente.

No la siento.

Bijin, ¿a qué se debe?

Y-yo, no lo, no lo se.

Es debido a la pomada.- Intervino sabiamente Kakashi.

¿Qué tiene la pomada?- Preguntaron los tres jóvenes.

Esa pomada tiene que aplicarse después de un masaje y luego dejarse enfriar. Si se la deja caliente mucho tiempo, causa esos efectos.

¿Qué tan caliente?- Preguntó Nakora queriendo dar a entender algo obvio.

Nak por favor…

Surippa, cierra el hocico ¿quieres?

Luego de que se recuperara, Kakashi se adelantó y puso en marcha al equipo para llegar a la aldea. Bijin tenía cara de pocos amigos y caminaba en silencio. Surippa iba adelante, al lado de Nakora.

Si no te gusta, entonces modérate.

Fue u impulso, ella me besó y yo…

… y tú le seguiste el juego sin importarte las repercusiones.

Si hubiese sabido que te ibas a poner así, jamás lo hubiese hecho.

¿Sabes por qué me pongo así? Porque detesto a la gente que no piensa en lo que pasará después. Esas personas que hacen las cosas por su propio bienestar y que no piensan en los demás, en lo que acarrean, esa gente me llega a darse un gusto y pasar el momento sin reflexionar en lo que viene después.

Vamos, Nak, todos somos así…

No jodas Surippa, yo no soy así, mi madre no es así, tus padres no son así, tus hermanos y los de ella no son así… y Kakashi sensei tampoco es así.

Otra vez lo trae a colación ¡olvídate de él¡ Somos jóvenes, no unos viejos.- Dijo, despectivamente.

Con más razón. ¿En qué estabas pensando? ¿Le meto la puntita y nada más? ¿Me hago el loco si un día va y me dice que está embarazada? ¿La marco de por vida y luego sigo la mía como si nada?

No manches, eso no ocurriría.

¿Traías protección?

N-no…

¿Haz tenido sexo antes?

E-eso es privado.

¿Sabes lo que es ser padre?

¡No seas exagerada¡

¡Y tú no seas un idiota¡

¡Te amo¡- Gritó exasperado el chico.

¡WTF¡ Pensó la castaña, mirando primero a su amiga, y después a su sensei.

¡Y jamás te cambiaría por pasar un momento con cualquiera¡

¡Qué estúpido eres¡ Bijn no es cualquiera.

¡Quien sea que no sea tú es cualquiera para mí¡

Kakashi apareció detrás del muchacho y le cuadró un golpe seco en la nuca. Lo cargó sobre sus hombros y reanudó el paso.

Eres muy ruidoso. Andando.

Ser un adolescente, fue la peor idea que tuve en mi vida Pensó él, recordando los días en los que tenía esa edad. Dices y haces cosas estúpidas, y las chicas son mucho más maduras que uno. Ellas ya lo saben todo, y tú te conformas con lo que alcanzas. Ellas te dejan, así no lo estén disfrutando, porque más fuerte que su cuerpo es su corazón. Reflexionó, mientras cargaba al chico; sabía que Bijin traspiraba amor por Surippa, pero que él le tiraba la onda a Nakora… Y ella no le va a corresponder. Ante esto, no pudo evitar preguntarse ¿Me corresponderá a mí?

-Fin del Flash Back-

El agua corría de forma rápida, era refrescante. Pero las lágrimas no paraban.

No sabía que lo querías tanto.

No lo sabía yo tampoco.

Entonces… ¿qué vas a hacer?

No sé.

Esa no es una respuesta, ¿no vas a hacer nada?

No lo sé.

¿Quieres parar de una maldita vez? ¿Tú? Bijin, la rubia más astuta y atolondrada que he conocido en mi vida, tú, la chica que tiene todo cuanto quiere, digo, ¿tú, sufriendo por él?

Sí, yo, la única rubia que conoces.

¿Por qué?

¿Por qué te gusta Kakashi?

Porque es un hombre.

…

¿Qué?

¿Qué clase de respuesta es esa?

Analízalo. Él es todo lo que se puede pedir en una persona. Para mí, un hombre no es aquel que tiene, disculpa mi franqueza pero hay que decir las cosas como son. Un hombre no es aquel que tiene pene. Un hombre es como es Kakashi, y como son tantos otros shinobis de la aldea. Esos son hombres.

Entonces pudiste haberte fijado en los otros jounnis.

No podría. Lo mismo que tú, tampoco sé porqué. Solo lo vi un día con otros ojos.

Igual que yo.

Y si le preguntas a cualquiera, es mucho más probable que tú y Suri estén juntos a que yo y el sensei lo estemos.

Él no está enamorado de nadie, en cambio el mío sí.

¿Sabes qué haría si Kakashi estuviese enamorado de una mujer?

No.

Me rendiría.

Eso no me anima.

Pero es algo hipotético, porque nunca he tenido que pelearme por alguien, nunca me he sentido así. Pero si realmente tuviera que hacerlo, esa perra tendría que cuidarse porque no me dejaría vencer.

En mi caso, la perra eres tú. Pero no, yo no sería capaz de pelearme contigo.

Lo sé.

Y tú y él pueden estar juntos, con o sin perra; yo creo que ahí entre ustedes dos hay algo.

Pero entiende Bi. La gracia es esta: él es un hombre y yo una chica. Soy menor, soy inmadura…

Eso no es verdad.

Sí, lo sé, pero en comparación tal vez sí sea más inmadura que él. Soy una persona corriente, tengo imperfecciones fatales, no tengo tu belleza, tu sensatez, tu ingenio; soy simplemente yo.

Y por eso puede llegar a quererte.

Se supone que yo te estaba tratando de animar a ti, no tú a mí. Ven, vamos a la cama. Sécate y te preparo algo de tomar, ¿sí?

La castaña ayudó a la rubia a salir de la ducha. La secó con una toalla y luego le ayudó a cambiarse. Siguió luego sus indicaciones para evitar el resfriado que podría pescar por estar con fiebre y metida en el agua. Al final se echaron a la cama.

Surippa es solo un chico. Y tú eres aun muy joven. Tienes mucho tiempo para lograr conquistarlo.

Voy a desperdiciar mi tiempo.

Deja de llorar. Vamos, no hay nadie en este mundo que merezca tus lágrimas. Yo no suelo luchar por el amor de una persona porque tengo mi orgullo, pero si amas realmente a alguien, tienes que hacerlo.

¿En serio lo quieres tanto?

Bi, creo que si él me hubiese pedido algo en el bosque, yo se lo habría dado.

Pedir algo ¿Cómo qué?

Lo que sea que me hubiese pedido, se lo hubiese dado. Yo siento mucho por él, más haya de la atracción física, hay sentimientos. Tú los sientes, Surippa ya siente la atracción, hay que darle tiempo para que sienta los sentimientos también.

¿Cómo cuánto tiempo? Me voy a terminar jubilando para cuando él quiera algo conmigo.

Hey, ni que te vayas a casar con él o algo. Nada dura para siempre, y menos a nuestra edad.

Lo tuyo con Kakashi tampoco duraría entonces.

A eso me refería con la edad. Él está en una edad en la que ya pasó por todo. Es la clase de período en la que se quiere algo estable en la vida.

¿Y tú no quisieras pasarlo todo también?

A su lado lo haría.

Pero tener enamorados, amores, abandonos, regalos y todo eso, ¿sacrificarías tu libertad en la adolescencia para establecerte con él?

Claro, lo haría.

+.+ Bien, eso es otro nivel al cual yo aun no he llegado.

Eso es porque aun eres muy chica.

¿Y tú que eres? ¿Una anciana?

Cállate.

Las almohadas comenzaron a volar y las plumas terminaron por todo el suelo. Nakora tenía un plan, y Bijin tenía uno también.

Se me ha ocurrido algo.

A mí también.

Yo primero.

No, tú primero.

Eso fue lo que dije.

Egoísta…- Dijo sacándole la lengua.

Tonta.- Dijo, volteando los ojos.- Se me ocurre que podría ayudarte con Kakashi.

¿Cómo?

En la feria, podría, no sé, hacer algo, intentar mantenerlos juntos el mayor tiempo posible.

Y yo podría ayudarte con Suri también en la feria. Algo puedo hacer, hablarle o dejarlos solos para que conversen y arreglen las cosas.

Entonces, ¿qué te parece?

Que es buena idea.

¿Un trato?

¿O una apuesta?

Ambas chicas adoraban competir. Era lo suyo, su pequeño mundo. No era por dinero, era por diversión.

¿Qué apostamos?

Te apuesto a que haré que estés con Surippa para cuando terminen estos cinco días.

Descontemos este, ya es de noche.

Bien. Te apuesto lo mismo pero en cuatro días.

Ok, pero ganaré yo. Cuatro días y ya estarás viviendo con él inclusive.

Jajaja. Ya quisiera. Y estará en juego…

Algo ridículo.

¿Cómo…?

Si yo te gano, dejarás que Kakashi te haga un chupetón enorme en el cuello y en el pecho y te pasearás con un polo de tiritas por la aldea.

Hija de… no voy a hacer eso.

Entonces no te ayudo.

Está bien, está bien. Si yo gano y te ayudo a estar con Surippa… tú… deberás… tú deberás ir hasta su casa y decirle de frente a su mamá que son novios y darle un beso delante de ella.

¿Estás loca? ¡eso es suicidio¡

Y si mi mamá se entera que estoy con el sensei y que me chupeteó el cuello se muere.

Bueno, trato.

Trato.

Se dieron las manos y reanudaron su juego… aun quedaban más almohadas.

Había cierto aire de inseguridad en el ambiente. Era el comienzo de la Feria y la gente recién estaba asentando las carpas y los juegos. Se veían a los actores y trabajadores de la feria ir y venir con cierto recelo. Él se acercó a unas bailarinas con la cara pintada como muñecas y vestiditos de niña. Les preguntó porqué tanta animosidad. Ellas le dijeron que rondaban raras historias. Pero en general, en las ferias ambulantes, siempre hay historias que las acompañan.

Esta es diferente.

Oh sí, se lo podemos asegurar.

¿Qué tiene de especial?

La hemos comprobado, nos pasó a nosotras.

Llegamos en la mañana. Estuvimos todos preparando las escenas y todo, pero a la caída del sol, cuando el cielo oscurece y el aire frío recorre, me alteró ver una sombra en mi camerino.

¿Qué estaba haciendo cuando la sombra apareció?

Bueno, me estaba cambiando.

Entonces es fácil, algún curioso la estaba espiando.

Eso pensé yo también y salí de mi camerino a confrontarlo…

…pero no encontró a nadie, y la puerta de su camerino da a un pasillo muy largo…

… el sujeto no hubiese podido escapar sin que lo viera.

Un sujeto normal no, pero uno así- Dijo Kakashi, señalando su bandana- Sí podría. ¿Hay más ninjas aquí?

Los de la aldea y soldados imperiales con destrezas similares.

Entonces eso fue.

No joven, aun hay más.

No me digas. ¿Qué más?

Hace unas horas encontraron a uno de los actores casi muerto cerca del teatro. Tenía hematomas por todas partes y…

¿Era buen actor?

Un extra.

A alguien no le gustaba su actuación y decidió deshacerse de él, eso es todo.

Es que registraron todo y descubrieron que faltaba algo.

Sí, este actor era el encargado del depósito de cerveza local y tenía la llave del brebaje especial que hacemos nosotros: La cerveza del Festival del Amor.

Bueno, entonces fue un alcohólico el que la estaba espiando y golpeó al extra.

No lo creo. Un hombre no puede beberse toda esa cerveza y luego desaparecer como si nada.

Tendría cultura etílica, por eso se fue tan tranquilo.

Es que no.

Imposible.

Sáquenme de aquí. ¿Por qué?- Preguntó hastiado Kakashi.

Porque dejó un nombre escrito en todas las botellas

¿Qué nombre?

Nihomi.

Las luces del festival y la música llenaban los oídos relajados de los enamorados y los concurrentes. La gente caminaba con vestidos típicos del lugar, como largas camisas de colores chillones y tocados especiales. El área era muy grande y ocupaba casi un radio de 300 metros.

Estemos atentos, el príncipe llegará en cualquier momento.

Pero Kakashi sensei, si miramos a la izquierda vemos guardias, a la derecha guardias, de frente guardias; el sitio está rodeado.

Nos requirieron para esto Bijin, y aquí nos quedaremos.

Bueno. ¡Mire¡ me parecen sospechosos esos algodones de azúcar rosados. Creo que sería buena idea que Nak y yo fuésemos a inspeccionar.

Sí Bi, iré contigo; uno nunca sabe, pueden estar envenenados. Tendremos que asegurarnos que de que no lo estén.

Ambas muchachas desaparecieron para atiborrarse con todo el dulce que pudieran comer.

No quiero quedarme con este… este… este ladrón de la candidez y aprovechador de la ingenuidad. Pero no importa, como dice el dicho: Ten a tus amigos cerca, y a tus enemigos más cerca.- Pensó Surippa.

Debimos de traerle sus pastillas… sigue mirándome raro… está comenzando a asustarme.- Pensó Kakashi.

…

…

…

…- x.x

…

Bueno Surippa… yo iré por allá, tú cuida aquí…

Sí sensei, vaya nomás…

Kakashi apresuró el paso hasta desaparecer detrás de un puesto de peluches.

Ahí está… la rubia está como quiere… concentración Rapamaru, después te la tiras, primero es Nihomi… o Nakora. Pensó un joven de pelo marrón muy oscuro y ojos muy azules, de contextura hermosa, rostro muy fino, pero cuyo corazón escondía secretos malignos. Aunque él era originalmente de pelo negro y corto, le cambió el color y el largo, además de afeitarse la rala barba, para no ser reconocido. Nihomi ya lo había visto una vez y Kakashi lo había observado durante su encuentro en el camino hacia Konoha.

Se aproximó a las dos chicas que comían entre risas y cuchicheos. Pero dos chiquillos se le adelantaron.

Hola, ¿les gusta el algodón?

Hola, sí; bueno no, prefiero las cosas saladas.

A mí sí me encanta el dulce.- Dijo Nakora.

Qué casualidad, a mí también.- Dijo uno de los chicos, con el pelo lacio largo hasta el cuello.

Y yo amo las galletas saladas. ¿Tal vez quieran acompañarnos a comer algo?- Preguntó galante el otro chico, moreno y de ojos miel.

Sí claro que sí.- Dijo una coqueta rubia.

Ammm… sí, supongo.- Aseguró la castaña, riendo halagada.

Bueno, vamos.

Los chicos ofrecieron sus brazos. "En la Feria del Amor, no hay quien se quede distante; todos tienen un acompañante. Vengan, pasen todos, el amor está en el aire; el que no tenga delirios, los encontrará aquí al instante. Los besos y arrumacos entre los enamorados, serán la música que acompañe a los corazones desolados. Vengan, acérquense. En la Feria del Amor ocurren milagros, todos entran sin pareja, y salen emparejados."

Rapamaru le asestó un fuerte golpe al idiota que estaba recitando esa estúpida poesía. Vengan, acérquense, el amor está en el aire y bla bla bla bla bla Pensó, destruyendo el papel rosado que contenía esa y más poesías. Si no fuera por esos mocosos, me habría acercado de una vez por todas a por la chica. Carajo, debe haber alguna manera de acercarme a ella sin que me estorben.

Las trompetas sonaron estrepitosamente interrumpiendo las reflexiones de Rapamaru. Un elefante seguido de varios caballos con monturas doradas entraron por la amplia senda. Se cuadraron justo en frente del teatro. Era una tarima gigantesca con un gran cortinaje atrás que cambiaba según la escena. Tenía matices de colores y estaba a dos metro del suelo. Era grande pero tenía como una tripita sobresaliendo hacia la multitud, era una pasarela.

El príncipe y su novia habían llegado. Tenían los ojos delineados y trajes exquisitos con deliciosos bordados. Parecían ser de un país donde el sol ardía mucho pues sus pieles eran del color del café y sus ojos como olivos. Sus cabellos negros recorrían sus frentes dándoles un aire más exóticos del que de por sí ya tenían.

Kakashi había escuchado el bullicio. Una trompetada y movimientos en el suelo, como de pisadas muy fuertes. Se acercó y reunió a todo el equipo. Cuando llegó a por las chicas, las encontró sentadas comiendo con un par de Pubertos, ni siquiera les ha crecido pelo en los lugares donde debería y se sientan con los brazos estirados orgullosos de sus miserables dos pelitos en la barbilla. Pubertos. Pensó irritado.

Ya llegó el príncipe. Tenemos que ir.

Pero sens…

Están aquí para resguardar la seguridad del príncipe, no para hacer de niñeras.

Se levantaron y fueron corriendo detrás de su sensei.

Hey, se molestó.- Susurró Nakora abriéndose paso entre la multitud.

¿Y por qué crees?- Le dijo Bijin, empujando a un gordo que casi le pisa el pie.

Espero que por la razón que quiero.

Yo creo que sí. Te lo dije, voy a ganar la apuesta.

¿Cómo que no habrá show?

Preguntó exasperado el chaperón imperial.

Nuestros protagonistas se han roto una pierna.

Eso es genial.

No me refiero al término actoral, realmente se rompieron una pierna.

Pero debe haber suplentes…

Están mal del estómago.

Ustedes, ustedes conocen la coreografía y todo eso. Ustedes pueden actuar…

Tenemos los papeles contados, todos tienen su parte, no se pueden interpretar dos roles al mismo tiempo.

La productora y el chaperón imperial hablaban frenéticamente. Los actores principales habían sido hallados dentro de un armario y con las piernas destrozadas. Los suplentes tenían todos diarrea y nauseas.

Bijin miraba atentamente al príncipe. Era muy guapo y se veía tan extranjero. Pero la princesa no era la gran cosa, era solo una tipa con cabello sedoso y negro y ojos brillantes y piel perfecta y… no era la gran cosa.

El espectáculo se retrasaba, y aunque el príncipe Udgar era un joven de buenos modales, su prometida no lo era tanto.

Si no se apuran, nos largamos de aquí.

Pero acabamos de llegar, los animales están cansados.

Entonces diles que se sienten en el suelo y que dejen sus armas a un lado.

No me refería a los soldados, estaba hablando de los caballos y el elfan…

No me importa, no vine contigo para aburrirme. Mejor me hubiese quedado en palacio jugando con mis…

¿Con tus amantes?

No, con mis muñecas. Claro que con mis amantes, ¿con quien más juego?

No sé porqué me obligaron a estar contigo.

Te gustó al principio.

Cuando no eras una mujerzuela y me respetabas.

Respetar no es lo mismo que amar. Que comience el espectáculo o nos vamos.

Es toda una perra. Pensó una alta rubia posicionada al costado del elefante en el que residían el príncipe Udgar y su novia, bueno, casi al costado; una horda de guardias rodeaban al animal, al príncipe, y al otro animal encima del animal. ¿Cómo puede una mujer cambiar a un hombre tan guapo y amable por una docena de tipos iguales? Esta tipa debe de estar loca. Pero una mano fuerte la cogió del codo, haciendo que sus cavilaciones se estropeasen.

¿Qué haces?

Hay un problema, Kakashi está detrás del stage viendo qué ocurre.

Nakora y Bijin se aproximaron a la tarima, pero un guardia imperial las detuvo.

No pueden pasar señoritas.

Somos ninjas de élite, estamos encargadas de la protección del prín…

¿Ustedes? Vayan a buscar algún muchachito para que les haga compañía pero aléjense de esta zona, es reservada.

¡Óyeme pedazo de animal con cuernos- gritó furiosa Bijin, señalando las dos pequeñas astas de oro que sobresalían del casco del oficial.- no vine desde tan lejos y que me rompieran el corazón en el camino para que tú me vengas a decir que no me puedo subir al back stage¡ ¡O me dejas entrar, O ME DEJAS¡

¡Niña atrevida¡

Oficial Veintinueve, el príncipe requiere de su presencia.- Un soldado vestido de oro también, se acercó y llamó al hombre de los cuernos.

Te haz salvado esta vez niñita, pero cuando regrese…

Para cuando regreses ya no estaré parada aquí, esperándote, cornudo.

¿QUÉ HAZ DICHO?

La lanza del oficial estaba en el aire, era un buen guerrero, honrado y respetuoso, pero con poca paciencia y aires superiores. Cuando levantó la vista, vio al príncipe mirándolo de forma amenazante. Sabía cuales eran sus órdenes, su mirada lo transmitía, estaba diciéndole que no se atreviera a tocar a las chicas.

Cuando regrese…

Si regresas…

Estúpidas mocosas, quisquillosas y maleducadas… Entre dientes y mascullando insultos, el oficial veintinueve se marchó hacia el norte, camino a atender sus obligaciones con la realeza.

Estamos perdidos, fuimos, adiós, finito, KABUM.

La productora se lamentaba ruidosamente. Miraba desalentada a su elenco principal y a los suplentes. Los actores protagonistas estaban tirados en el suelo con las piernas destrozadas y los suplentes vomitaban sin parar.

¡Kakashi sensei…¡

Nakora llamó al espigado hombre, pero apenas escuchó las regurgitaciones de los enfermos, salió disparada fuera del lugar.

Bijin, ayuda a Surippa con los heridos y los… vomitivos.

Dijo esquivamente para salir detrás de su alumna. Aunque la rubia se sentía incómoda al lado de Surippa, y éste también, el objetivo era más importante; había mucha sangre bañando el suelo, provenía de las piernas destrozadas de los actores. Por otra parte, a los suplentes se les iba el alma a cada esfuerzo, parecían envenenados. Siendo la Ninja médico, Bijin tenía que dejar atrás sus confrontaciones y hacerle frente a la desgracia.

¡Nakora¡ ¡Na…¡- Kakashi enmudeció porque ya no tenía sentido llamarla si ya la había encontrado.

La castaña estaba agarrándose el estómago y la boca junto a un árbol, intentaba contener el asco.

¿Estás bien?- Pregunta idiota, lo sé, es obvio que no estás bien.

Lo siento… no puedo evitar sentir tanto asco cuando veo gente vomitando… me dan ganas a mí también… lo mejor será que espere un poco a que se me pase.

¿Quieres agua?

No, me dará más nauseas.

¿Me quedo contigo?- ¡DI QUE SÍ¡

¡SÍ POR FAVOR¡ Si quieres.

Bien.

…

…

Ya se me pasó.

Menos mal.

Entraron rápidamente evadiéndose mutuamente… demasiado emotivo para ambos, que no estaban acostumbrados. Nakora no estaba habituada a depender del cariño de nadie y Kakashi no estaba familiarizado a ser tan atento.

Pero debe de haber alguien, algún chico de limpieza o de las luces… el que escribe el guión…

No señor, no hay nadie más; estamos acabados.

Esto no puede ser… ¡ya sé¡ alguien, alguien del público, una persona que sepa cantar, bailar, actuar y tenga buena memoria para aprenderse todas las coreo…

¡YO¡

Gritó una chica muy alta, tan excitada por la oportunidad que golpeó accidentalmente a Surippa con la pierna ensangrentada del moribundo actor.

¡Yo sé, yo puedo hacerlo¡

Bi, ¿por qué tan emocionada'

Nakora estaba ya con ellos detrás del stage.

Surippa, tienes sangre en la frente.- Dijo Kakashi despreocupadamente.

No me diga.- Respondió el joven.

La productora y el chaperón imperial miraron extrañados a la rubia.

Jovencita, ¿sabes lo difícil que es interpretar una obra de este calibre?- Preguntó desafiante la productora.

Claro.

¿Y lo difícil que es aprenderte los diálogos y las coreo…

Mi madre es la famosa vedette Bella Sarette.

¡No puede ser¡ ¡Esa mujer es una leyenda¡

Y yo soy su hija.

Listo, entonces, decidido. Pero aun nos falta otra chica y dos actores más.

Bijin giró la cabeza, estilo exorcista. Miró fijamente a su equipo y les sonrió haciendo soniditos extraños, parecía como si tramase algo. Los tres le devolvieron la mirada refulgentes de temor. Sabían lo que venía.

Ni de joda, yo no canto.- Dijo Surippa.

Yo no actúo.- Dijo Kakashi cruzado de brazos.

Yo bailo… pero a oscuras y sin que nadie me vea.- Dijo tímidamente Nakora.

Oh vamos, no es tan difícil. Kakashi sensei, usted dijo que cualquier Ninja es un experto en break dance. Nakora, tú actúas muy bien y tú tienes una voz privilegiada, es tan potente que hasta puedes sacar las canciones de James Bronw y de Christina Aguilera. Y Surippa, tú hiciste ballé hasta los 13 años.

¿Hacías ballé?- Preguntó asombrado Kakashi.

Sí, mi mamá quería una hija, y como no tuvo, trató de travestirme. T.T

Eso lo explica todo.- Pensó el mayor.

Pero los tres se negaron una vez más rotundamente y sin mostrar mucha atención a las súplicas de la productora, del chaperón y de Bijin. Surippa tenía recuerdos horribles de esas épocas de ballé, sobre todo de la malla; muy apretada en lugares donde no debería serlo, chicas semi desnudas contorsionándose en sus brazos y que contribuían a la estrechez de sus mallas, las horas de angustia aguantando las risas de sus hermanos.

Kakashi no iba a dejar que su orgullo muriera bailando y cantando delante de toda una audiencia pero ni de vainas. Nakora, por su parte, quería hacerlo pero tenía pánico escénico; podía actuar pero cantar no, a menos que fuera parte del acto que se desmayara en medio de una canción, no podría hacerlo.

Gromen, la princesa empieza a desesperar, ¿por qué tarda tanto?

¡Amito¡ Oh, su real exquisitez, los actores están todos deshechos, y estos tres plebeyos no quieren ayudar a la solución del problema.

Esto… yo no diría que no queremos. La exacta palabra es que no podemos… no somos aptos… no servimos… su majestad… su alteza… su real… usted.- Balbuceó nerviosa Nakora.

La presencia del atractivo príncipe era capaz de llenar una estancia de kilómetros de profundidad. Su solemne postura era inquebrantable y su rostro era el retrato que cualquier mujer… o gay… desearía ver antes de morir como último tributo a la humanidad.

Gromen, esas personas están muy graves. Llama al médico imperial que nos acompaña y pídele que las atienda, ¡rápido¡

Su magnificencia, yo ya curé a esa gente.- Bijin se acercó lentamente, sentía el pulso latirle en la cien, en la frente, en todos lados menos en las muñecas.

¿Tú quien eres?- Preguntó con su grave y tersa voz.

Soy la Ninja médico de mi equipo. He salvado sus piernas y contrarrestado el veneno, pero ahora están sedados, necesitaban descansar.

Buen trabajo.

¡ Hay no¡ Me estoy acalorando, siento mi cara arder y mis orejas también… nunca me había pasado… pero es que el príncipe es TAN GUAPOOOO…. Y TAN AMABLEEEE…. y ya se fue T.T en efecto, Udgar se había marchado, pero al rato regresó.

Sé que no son actores de medio tiempo, pero les agradecería mucho que lo intentasen por esta noche.- Extendió un cofre de alabastro y cuando lo abrió, dejó al descubierto joyas, plata, tiaras… todo su joyero prácticamente.

Puede guardarse el agradecimiento Donde mejor le quepa, su alteza. No lo vamos a hacer.- Contestó Kakashi, quedamente.

No tiene ni para pagar cuatro cuartos en el hotel y se niega a recibir el dinero que le aseguraría una pensión de por vida. Cínico.- Pensó Surippa.

Es mucho dinero… sacando cuentas, hay suficiente para iniciar nuestra propia línea de modas, mi mamá necesita ese capital para iniciarlo… pero él no dará su brazo a torcer. Es tan lindo y tan firme… ¡y tan tonto como para no aceptar todo el joyero¡- Pensó Nakora, mirando el cofre.

El príncipe lo cerró y se lo dejó al chaperón.

Pero ¿cómo es posible?. Nadie le habla así al imperial, espléndido y soberano señorito.

Basta Gromen, tiene sus razones.

¿Y ahora qué haré?- Se lamentó la productora?- Si el evento no se realiza, terminaremos todos en la calle.

Y si no se realiza, mi desquiciada prometida armará un gran berrinche. Se me ocurre que…

Y no tendremos más trabajo…

Y es posible que no tengan qué comer…- Intervino el príncipe.

Y estaremos en la calle…

Y sus hijos no podrán disfrutar de la tranquilidad de un hogar…- Siguió el príncipe.

Y estaremos en la calle.

Sin educación y sin abrigo, sin empleo y sin honra… y todo porque un simple espectáculo salió mal.

La productora se mandó a llorar quisquillosamente. Kakashi sabía lo que tramaba el príncipe alentando las desgracias de la mujer, pero no pudo seguir negándose.

Está bien.- Dijo de mala gana.- A ver el libreto.

Es inteligente.- La rubia no cabía en su propio cuero, la alegría no le dejaba espacio. ¿Y si me da hipo en medio de la canción? La castaña no cabía en su propio cuerpo, la ansiedad no le daba más cabida.

¿Tendré que utilizar mallas? Surippa no cabía en sus pantalones al recordar lo ajustada que estaban esas mallas.

¿Alguien pidió a un actor?

Un joven de fuerte mirada azul se adentró al lugar.

Escuché lo que pasó y quise venir a ayudar, soy actor profesional.

No joven, lo lamento, ya tenemos los puestos cubiert…

¡No¡ Justo nos falta un actor, todo tuyo amigo.- Kakashi le entregó el guión al chico y salió volando fuera del terreno.

¡Oiga¡ ¡Espere, vuelva¡ Nak, ¡tráelo de vuelta¡- Bijin agitaba de los hombros hacia todos lados a Nakora, como si fuera una muñeca de trapo.

x.x- La castaña estaba tan mareada que no podía hablar, pero la rubia seguía agitándola.

Los planes de Rapamaru habían salido mejor de lo que él mismo planeaba. Se deshizo del actor principal y del suplente para poder ser él quien lo reemplazase y que Nakora lo viera desde el público y que quedara deslumbrada con su encanto y talento… pero cuando estaba golpeando al actor, los ruidos atrajeron al resto del elenco, que en ese momento practicaba, y tuvo que deshacerse de todos. Cuando puso veneno en el vaso de jugo del suplente, otro actor agregó más azúcar al jugo y el tipo vertió su vaso a la jarra envenenando el resto del jugo y a los demás suplentes.

Para fortuna suya… los que sustituirían al elenco serían los mismos ninjas de Konoha. Compartiría el escenario con Nihomi ya que el hombre del peinado extraño no había querido participar. Enamorarte. Será fácil. Pensó Rapamaru.


End file.
